


Reborn

by EmmaMaeWest



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ares - Freeform, F/M, Goddess, Greek - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Love, apollo - Freeform, ice goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMaeWest/pseuds/EmmaMaeWest
Summary: A prophecy is told a the coming of a new titaness. Shiva is a growing goddess who develops untapped divine powers that awakes olympus into a new era. The era of ice and preservation. The young goddess deals with a raging yet handsome god of war, a mischiveous goddess of love, and a flirty God of Light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This is by no means an accurate Nor true retelling of a historical or religious event. It's a fiction depiction altered to the authors liking. Not all statements or accounts will be completely true as only a certain amount of research was done.
> 
> I've been fascinated by Greek mythology recently and decided to write my own story about my own god like figure. Please keep in mind that some of my references and descriptions of certain characters might not be completely accurate, to be fair; Greek mythology has tons of different contradicting stories. You kinda have to pick one from another. You'll also find me picking my own features for certain characters.
> 
> Request:
> 
> Please don't plagiarize or steal my characters. I can't ask you to avoid using my story idea and concept, as I myself use inspiration from other stories. If you wanted to write a story about a new goddess being put in a similar situation as mine then go for it. Just please don't use my characters, my scenes, dialogue, etc. You know the meme, "You can use my homework but change it up." Actually, change it up a lot. I'm
> 
> Also, if you have any critique or ideas negative or positive please share them. I enjoy criticism. If you have any corrections regarding my Greek lore please also share. Always open to learn and better myself.
> 
> Thanks again. I hope you enjoy 3
> 
> Please share and leave a comment. I'll read and respond to all of them!'
> 
> Extra!
> 
> If you have any fanfiction requests send me a PM and we can talk about me potentially accepting the request!
> 
> ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 1 “Islands of Ice.”**   


 

**December 8th, 2015.**

* * *

"What is this all about Apollon?" Zeus voice boomed with a tinge of irritation. Stood before him was the youthful looking god, a proud grin plastered on his face. It wasn't unusual for Apollo to present his father with new prophecies from his oracles, to Zeus it can even come across as irritating. However, Zeus didn't know just how substantial this prophecy would be.

****

"Father, I come bearing a new prophecy." Spoke Apollo, his head held high with admiration, not for his father but for himself.

****

"I assumed... and?" Zeus spoke with boredom, his mind assuming it was another prophecy about something minor.

****

Apollo nodded and stepped aside, allowing a young ratty looking girl to shuffle around him presenting herself to the god of lightening who sat prominently on a throne. She was extremely skinny with a dirty white gown wrapped around her trembling body, her long ratty blonde hair lay across her face covering her features.

****

The oracle gripped her hair and slowly tore it open through its tangles. Her clouded eyes met Zeus's lightening blue ones. She spoke In a rattled voice, "I've foreseen a future with the coming of not a god, but a new Titan hidden from the mortal and god's eyes. Preserved since the beginning, older than time. The Titan resides unawakened In a floating island of ice, touching the surface of the ocean. A frozen cavern of turns and daggers." Her voice carried through the room, slowly meeting Zeus.

****

Zeus sat at his throne unbothered but thinking. He raked through his mind if the prophecy was even possible. Of course it was worth considering, but he still felt doubt over such a bold statement, a bold prophecy.

****

Zeus sighed, annoyed by the vagueness of the oracle. One of the many things that irritated Zeus was vagueness. He didn't understand why Oracles couldn't just be straight forward and speak their truth without any riddles. "Is this being awakened yet?" Asked Zeus.

****

The oracle didn't speak, she simply stood still unmoving. Apollo swallowed hard and stepped forward, ready to answer his father. "Father, the oracle speaks in a way that implies the being hasn't woken yet." He explained, his eyes searching his father's for a sign of reassurance.

****

"But I assume it's close to awakening." Added Zeus.

****

Zeus took a deep sigh, unable to come up with a conclusion as to wether the oracle spoke truths or riddled words with different meanings. Zeus honestly couldn't be bothered, a large part of him rejected the idea of a new unawakened Titan still around, a Titan of his father's generation to say the least.

****

"It sounds like an issue for Poseidon." Groaned Zeus. He wasn't wrong, the oracle spoke of the island touching the surface of the ocean. That's Poseidon's business then. Until it's proven that there's an actual Titan, Zeus won't be concerned. He'll be aware but unbothered.

****

Apollo frowned and stepped forward once more, "This is a situation of great magnitude, father. We can't just shrug it off-this is a Titan we're speaking of-" Apollo cried but was interrupted by Zeus's fist slamming on the arm rest of his throne shaking the court with fury.

****

"I'm in no mood to deal with your antics Apollon!" Zeus boomed, "I will take care of it as needed when the time comes."

****

Apollo squeezed his lips into a thin line to keep anymore words of defiance from slipping out. He watched his father with bottled up anger, feeling unappreciated for his great assistance.

****

He didn't bother saying goodbye or dismiss himself from his father, he simply walked away not speaking a word. Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son, slightly irritated that his own son didn't treat him, the god of lightening, with more respect. But Zeus didn't bother pointing this out, too exhausted to express anymore anger. besides, he's likely to express substantial amounts of anger with his brother Poseidon about the whole matter.

****

Zeus let's out a final deep sigh and begins to summon his brother Poseidon.

****

* * *

Poseidon sat comfortably on his sail boat amongst mortal friends, his leg was propped up on the edge of the boat with a fishing pole in his hand and beer in the other. The sky was clear and the waves were soft, Poseidon was at his calmest and so was the ocean.

****

He took a deep breath, breathing in the salty clean air. However, his calmness wouldn't last as in an unnatural amount of time the once clear sky was enveloped with thick clouds. They quickly rolled in sending Poseidon into a fit of annoyance and the other mortal sailors in confusion.

****

"What in the hell-!?" One of the fishermen groaned, the other stood up and look towards the odd phenomenon before them. Poseidon on the other hand knew what this entailed. As his calmness fleeted the waves started rippling. The sky darkened and then a In a split second the sky illuminated with a flash of blue. A flash of lightening. As Poseidon stalled the strikes grew closer and louder.

****

The fishermen scurried, shoving their fishing poles in their compartments and folding their chairs, after all, its dangerous to stay on the ocean when lightning strikes. "We need to get out of here, Adam-" the fisherman started yelling, and called for Poseidon's alias but was shocked to find him nowhere to be found. "Adam?"

****

Then Poseidon was standing before Zeus, In full Olympian armor as if he never even left in the first place. His muscular arms were folded across his chest and he looked up at Zeus in irritation. Zeus glared at his brother, "You took your time." He said through gritted teeth.

****

I would've not come at all if you didn't scare all the damn fish with the scene you caused, thought Poseidon. But he kept it to himself, his brothers rage wasn't worth the insult. "What is it?" Huffed Poseidon,

****

If any other god treated Zeus with such disrespect and disregard he would've struck them right then and there, but this attitude wasn't unfamiliar from Poseidon. He dismissed it as his brothers antics.

****

"We've received a new prophecy, from one of Apollo's oracle's." Explained Zeus. With a wave of his hand, a rift appeared displaying a vision. A vision of the past. Poseidon stepped towards the rift and watched the image inside. It showed the oracle presenting the riddle word for word, and Apollo elaborating.

****

Unlike Zeus, Poseidon was taken aback by the prophecy. His widened eyes met Zeus's bored ones. "A Titan?!" He exclaimed.

****

"Supposedly, unless it's so deeply riddled that it means something else." Zeus waves his hand off, bored by the idea; tired of explaining himself.

****

Poseidon was bothered by his brothers disinterest. He saw the situation as catastrophic. A Titan could destroy everything, it was a high level threat to the world and Olympus. Kronos was sliced to bits and prevented from corrupting the earth. A sibling of Kronos couldn't equate to anything peaceful.

****

"And you plan on shoving something of this magnitude into my hands, brother?" Poseidon said with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. At this point the waves were gigantic. It would be surprising if those fishermen were still on board let alone alive.

****

"The oracle said it resides on an island of ice touching the ocean. For all we know it's not actually an island. All I ask I that you keep tabs and look out for this island." Elaborated Zeus.

****

Poseidon laughed to himself, highly angered and annoyed by his brother. "How do you expect me to find an island of ice?!" Grumbled Poseidon.

****

"You're the god of the sea, you should know what touches your waves and shores!" Zeus yelled, shaking the court. Poseidon glared at Zeus, his eyes filled with spite.

****

Before Poseidon could argue a soft feminine voice spoke from the entrance of the throne a room. "An island of Ice? You mean an Ice burg?" The woman's voice spoke.

****

Zeus and Poseidon's eyes met the woman standing in the doorway, Athena. She strode across the court towards the two angered men. Zeus's face softened as he realized just how helpful she'd be in solving this riddle.

****

"Athena-" started Poseidon, but she raised her hand interrupting him.

****

"Everyone could feel Zeus's rage, it causes Olympus to quake. Apollo told us what happened, I came offering my guidance." Explained Athena,

****

"You believe this island is an ice burg?" Asked Poseidon.

****

Athena nodded in response, "it would make sense. An island of ice floating on the ocean, an unawakened god preserved in ice."

****

Both the male gods agreed that it made sense, but the problem that stood before them was what they would do to solve or contain this problem... if it even existed.

****

"How do we know this riddle it accurate. What if it means something else?" Asked Zeus.

****

"We don't. But looking and containing whatever this might be won't hurt." Athena clasped her hands together firmly, her intelligent eyes watching Zeus's with assurance.

****

"Very well. I'll keep tabs on these 'ice burgs', and have the sea nymphs scan for any disruptions." Sighed Poseidon. He obviously didn't feel comfortable being put in charge of finding this thing, this mysterious possibly terrifying thing.

****

"If this does happen to be a Titan... like the oracle foreseen, what is our next step?" Asked Athena, her voice holding uneasiness. She too was afraid of what might happen if this being truly exists and what they might do to existence itself.

****

"It depends on how dangerous this thing might be, if it's another Kronos then we can't hesitate to destroy it." Zeus muttered.


	2. “Glaciers.”

December 13th, 2015 ****

"He insults me!" Exclaimed Apollo as he plops down on his throne frowning like a child.

"You're acting like a child." Moaned Artemis as she leaned against a nearby column.

"Don't you understand, I provide him with a prophecy of great magnitude and I don't even receive an ounce of gratitude from him!" Whines Apollo, he legs slung over each other in defiance. Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the column making her way towards her twin brother.

"Perhaps it's the fact that you do deeds in seek of approval and not from the heart." Suggested Artemis with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't seek his approval..." sighed Apollo.

"You're always pestering him about something or someone. You bring up these oracles and prophecies so often. And don't get me started on your lovers-" Artemis started but was interrupted by Apollo.

"If you came her to belittle me than I won't hear it. Leave me be." Groaned Apollo as he waved his sister off.

Artemis sighed and left Apollo alone to his thoughts. I am unloved. All my lovers end in tragedy. Not even my own father shows me love nor appreciation. He thought to himself.

He's had two great loves. Both loves ended in tragedy. Hyakinthos and Daphne. The first of his great loves was Daphne, a river nymph pursued by Apollo when he was struck by Cupid's arrow. To avoid his advances she was turned into a laurel tree by her father thus breaking Apollo's heart. His second great love was Hyakinthos, a spartan prince. Apollo accidentally struck and killed Hyakinthos whilst teaching him how to play discus, to which Apollo turned his blood into a flower called hyacinthos.

Ever since their death, many lovers have followed. However, none lasted or were mortals. In his mind, those ended poorly as well. He lacked eternal and immortal love, the true meaning of love. All his lovers were temporary. I guess you could say he didn't have the greatest luck in love. He desired something more.

He dismissed the thoughts, not in the mood to mope as he was the god of light, meant to be bright and happy. Not dwell on negativity.

Curious about his recent prophecy regarding the hidden Titan, Apollo began looking for his father Zeus. Seeking an update on the matter, if there was any at all. Much to Apollo's fortune and convenience, Zeus met Apollo in the very hallway leading to the courtroom.

Apollo's eye lit up. Zeus's face fell as his son stood before him ready to pester. "Apollo." Zeus simply greeted, a small part of him hoping his son would leave it at that.

"I was just looking for you, father." Sang Apollo. Zeus let out a deep sigh and avoided Apollo's bright eyes.

"Let me guess; you're curious about the prophecy." Mumbled Zeus in annoyance.

Apollo quickly nodded and clasped his hands together, leaning towards his father eager to hear the details.

"If you have questions then pester your uncle, he's the one keeping a look out." Waved off Zeus, and without wasting another second in Apollo's presence; Zeus quickly walked away and down the hall from a frowning Apollo.

Apollo sighed, unsatisfied. He decided to take his father's "advice" and look for his uncle, Poseidon.

"Are you a fool? I'm telling you with great confidence that the prophecy spoke of a glacier." Said Athena through gritted teeth. Poseidon threw his hands up in defiance and turned his back on the goddess of wisdom. Athena scoffed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, tired of her uncles tantrums. They were both standing upon the glaciers of Antarctica, the cold harsh wind blowing against them. Yet their godly form prevented them from feeling the wrath of it.

"I've scaled every glacier in the ocean, there was no Titan spoken in the prophecy!" Groaned Poseidon. He desperately wanted to leave, not wanting to be around Athena a second longer.

"Don't you understand how dense and expansive glaciers are?! You couldn't have possibly scaled every inch of every glacier in a matter of a few days!" Huffed Athena

"If you're so damned confident then look yourself!" Poseidon spat with venom. Athena laughed at his outburst, humored by his ignorance.

"I am no god of the sea. But I can assure you if I was, then a lot more would be done and far more efficiently." Responded Athena with just as much venom.

Before they could quarrel any further the mass of the glacier they were standing on started to rumble, as well as the glaciers around them. Mountains of ice fell from the nearby walls of glaciers, slamming into the ocean sending gigantic waves pummeling towards them. Before the waves could clash, Poseidon held the waves back and threw them in the opposite direction like it was nothing.

"What was that...?" Breathes Athena. Her eyes darted around her, examining her surroundings seeking any sign of distress or cause.

The rumbles resumed. Another wave threatened to slam into them, this time much larger. Again, Poseidon held it back but two nymphs came shooting out of the waves and landed on the then cracked glacier.

They both landed breathless and terrified, their bodies shivering with an unnatural coldness.

"What happened?!" Demanded Poseidon, him and Athena kneeled next to trembling nymphs.

"A great beast! We found it!" Cried one of them, her head screaming towards the skies Thus attracting Zeus's attention, as he was the god of skies. In a flash, Zeus was standing before them; confused.

"You've found it?!" Gasped Zeus, his attention finally fully on the matter with severe confusion and fear.

"Yes!" The other nymph whimpered.

"Where! Show us!" Athena begged.

The nymphs exchanged fearful looks and finally nodded. "The beast wails and cries, it resides in a nearby cavern within the glaciers." They said in unison.

They both pointed past the gods, towards the crumbling wall of glacier that had just recently broken off. The gods turned around to face it, and just as stated by the nymphs the glacier had a large cavernous hole in its side.

"You scaled every glacier you say?" Athena said to Poseidon with a raised eyebrow.

Poseidon clenched his fists and ignored her, "it fits the prophecy told by the oracle." Suggested Poseidon.

"It does." Agreed Zeus, he sighed and turned around to leave. "What are you wasting time for? Go inside." Zeus spoke over his shoulder towards Poseidon.

"You expect me to throw myself in a cavern holding an ancient Titan?!" Yelled Poseidon,

"What did I tell you. The glacier touches the sea, therefore it's your problem." Zeus retorted, his voice holding a tone of deceit.

"I agree with Poseidon." Admitted Athena, "at this point this matter is far beyond a glacier touching the sea. This is a Titan we speak of, a threat to humanity itself."

The glaciers rumbled again, this time followed by screeches and roars coming from the cavern. Zeus and Poseidon's eyes filled with horror, they had never heard such a terrifying sound before.

"I refuse to go there alone." Said Poseidon amidst the rumbles.

"Someone has to." Combated Zeus.

They both turned to face where Athena stood but she was now where to be found. Surely she left realizing she might have all the weights dropped on her if the gods couldn't decide.

Zeus Groaned defeated, he raised his arms up, "Then let's both go."

Poseidon squeezed his lips into a thin line, pondering wether or not it worth it to bicker further or if he should just go with Zeus. "But we take the sea nymphs with us in case we need something for bait." Zeus said glaring at the terrified sea nymphs.

"So be it. We will both go." Poseidon agreed,

Without another word they made their way towards the cavern. A chariot of water rises from the ocean and carries Poseidon while a dark cloud forms below Zeus feet carrying him towards the cavern as well.

As they arrived towards the entrance they both stood still, side by side. A deep cold air even the gods could feel blasted against them. They cowered against the strong wind, fear rising to their throats. What is this thing? They both thought.

They exchanged worried looks and eased into the cavern.

Like the oracle stated, it was winding and the celling was littered with dagger like icicles threatening to impale anyone who passes under. They carefully made their way deeper into the icy cavern, both attempting to act unfazed. The wails and roars continues to echo throughout the cavern, causing the gods to cover their ears in discomfort.

The cold winds grew stronger as they began to reach the end, their bodies coated in ice. They didn't dare ask why it was, they knew what titans were capable of. They were more curious as to what this Titan was and how much of threat they posed.

They reached the end of the winding cavern hall, at the end was a large area covered in gigantic icicles. In the middle was an even larger one with a small box like ice structure sitting on top of it.

The brothers took one final deep breath and walked towards the mass, they climbed up a few smaller ice shards to reach its surface. Poseidon was the first to step foot on the platform. He stumbled as the wailing came once again, this time coming directly from the ice structure. Zeus shuffled around his brother and quickly peered over the ice structure. His lightening blue eyes met a pair of icy grey ones.

His eyes widened and his fear subsided. "What is it?!" Called Poseidon from behind his brother.

Zeus reaches into the ice structure and to Poseidon's shock he pulls out a baby. A small delicate wailing baby, who's skin was white as snow and rose cheeks rimmed with tears.

"It's a child."


	3. “The Titaness.”

"An infant?!" Gasped Poseidon, as he rushed to Zeus's side to get a better look at the thing.

 

"It seems those terrifying noises we've been hearing were from a mere baby..." grumbled Zeus. He observed the child, looking for any sign of... well... anything. Poseidon did the same.

 

"Why was it here?" Asked Poseidon, as he looked around at his surroundings once more.

 

"I couldn't say. But one things for sure, this thing is no mortal. Even we can feel the wretched coldness, no human could survive these conditions." Zeus thought aloud.

 

The baby screamed in his arms, her face squeezed in frustration and tears. "She's upset. Do something!" Said Poseidon as he covered his ears.

 

"We can start by leaving this dreaded place, it shows us no kindness that's for sure." Sighed Zeus, he tossed the baby into Poseidon's arms who barely caught onto it before burying it in his arms. It continued to wail and wriggle. Poseidon rolled his eyes and followed his brother out of the cavern.

 

As they left the cavern they were met with the other 10 gods and goddess waiting outside on a nearby island of ice.

 

The pure confusion and horror the gods displayed as Zeus and Poseidon return to the surface with an infant in hand was indescribable. They half expected to see the brothers covered in titans blood or simply not return at all.

 

The child wailed in Poseidon's arms, his face contorted with disgust. He also felt a tinge of shame, as the roaring and wailing beast was simply a crying child. That those horrifying sounds were coming from a new born. He also couldn't dismiss the fact that the child was presented in curious conditions, inside a cavern of an ice burg.

 

The brothers couldn't determine wether or not the child was safe, as it still has yet to grow into its full form.

 

The child thrashed in his arms wanting desperately to be put down,

 

"A-a child?" Stammered Athena. She stepped forward towards her father and uncle, her hand held to her chest in worry.

 

The other gods started to crowd around the child in Poseidon's arms, they observed its features half expecting it to be mutated or terrifying only to find it looking seemingly normal.

 

"Won't that thing shut up..." grumbled Ares. Aphrodite rolled her eyes at her mates rudeness but didn't say a word. Her eyes watched the child critically, seeking a flaw.

 

"Perhaps it's cold!" Proclaimed Apollo.

 

Athena rolled her eyes, "According to your oracle it's been living in ice before time itself. I doubt her cries are due to being cold."

 

Apollo didn't respond and bit his bottom lip in mental concentration. The riddle provided by the oracle wasn't much a riddle, it was fairly straightforward.

 

"What is it?" Asked Hera as she peaked closer at the baby.

 

"We don't know!" Growled Zeus, annoyed by the constant question.

 

Hera huffed and shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I mean to ask, what is it's sex?"

 

Poseidon answered by holding the baby up for everyone to see, revealing it to be a girl. "Ah, a titaness." Sang Apollo.

 

"What are we to do with it?" Asked Aphrodite, her eyes instantly narrowing at the reveal of it's gender. Who knows what threat this titaness might pose...

 

Zeus and Poseidon exchanged a look, both pondering what must be done. They couldn't possibly leave it on earth as it might cause mass destruction. They were lucky to find it so vulnerable and powerless, who knows what beasts lingers inside it.

 

"I say we kill the damned thing." Grunted Ares, his muscular arms tightened over his broad chest. His stern brown eyes shooting daggers into the infants soft silver ones.

 

"We aren't killing an infant." Combated Hera, she frowned at her temperamental son. Ares ignored her glare and picked under his nails like a child. Surely a trait adopted from his lover.

 

"We need to keep a keen eye on the Titan, observe it's behavior," suggested Athena, her eyes unmoving from the infant. She couldn't quite lay a finger as to what this things capable of.

 

"You know, someone's goodness can be determined from how they're raised. What if we're to raise it like one of our children." Hera added. Her eyes twinkled in delight. It's been far too long since she's raised a child nor held an infant. The baby may not be hers yet it was still motherless.

 

"You can't be serious?" Scoffed Zeus earning a glare from his wife. "We can't just let this thing into olympus!"

 

"We have no other options! This is the best one." Hera cried.

 

Athena remained silent, her mind filled with different explanations and possible solutions. Hera was right, their solutions were slim and unpredictable. It would be in humanities best interest to keep the child in Olympus, guarded and raised by gods. However, killing it now would possibly spare something catastrophic...

 

"I believe we should either get rid of her or as Hera stated, raise her in Olympus and keep her guarded." Athena finally spoke,

 

If Zeus were to trust or listen to anyone, it was Athena. She was his favorite daughter. At the same time, he was the god of lightening. The god of humans. He couldn't place a threat like that over the gods or people. He must make a decision and soon.

 

"The thing couldn't possibly do harm this young, perhaps we can keep it in Olympus and make a decision once it gets older and poses more of a threat." Zeus finally contends.

 

The gods nodded in agreement, although some didn't agree already developing a dislike for the future titaness.

 

* * *

_**Later** _

* * *

"We provide it a warm cot and room yet it still cries." Sighs Hera, she was sitting next to her husband stressed. Zeus ignored her complaining, not wanting to dragged any further into the titaness's business.

 

Hera realizes her husbands disinterest yet she was far too exhausted to argue and let it go, she stood up and left him. She wrapped the crying child in a silk cloth and took it for a walk, hoping the breeze would calm it down.

 

Why was it so disturbed? Was it injured? Was it angry? Or was this Titan a lost cause. "Dear child, please tell me what I can do. What I can do to ease your pain." Hera cried.

 

The child ignored her pleas and continued crying in pain.

 

"No luck?"

 

Hera's head turned to face the smooth voice belonging to the god of light. Apollo stood before her with a bright smile. Hera simply nodded, yet she was curious as to Apollo's sudden presence.

 

"You've never been interested in Infants affairs before. Why are you here now?" Hera questioned, her eyes narrowing at Apollo's sky blue ones.

 

Apollo awkwardly scratched his neck, reaching for the words to describe his presence. Finally he spoke in stumbled words, "I-I was simply curious. It was my oracle who shared the prophecy yet I've been kept out of the loop for the most part." He explained.

 

Hera felt slight pity for the man, she tilted her head up at him and spoke, "do you wish to meet the titaness?" She asked.

 

Apollo's eyes beamed in admiration and he quickly nodded, and with relief Hera handed him the child. "You can watch her for me, I could use a proper break." She sighed.

 

As the child met Apollo's hands she immediately stopped crying. Her glossy eyes curiously observed his face. Hera's eyes widened at the child's sudden calmness. Not once before had the child stopped crying.

 

A huge grin spread across Apollo's face, "I told you she was cold." He cooed.

 

"How do you know that?!" Asked Hera. She watched in pure confusion as Apollo played with the infants tiny fingers. The infant wrapped her hands around one of his fingers, her eyes never leaving his.

 

"Because. She's freezing!" Exclaimed Apollo.

 

Hera didn't question the god of light, she simply accepted his explanation because all that mattered was that the child no longer cried.

 

"Does she have a name?" Asked Apollo.

 

"Not yet..." said Hera.

 

Apollo hummed as he rocked the child back and forth, he felt his heart warm as the child looked at him lovingly. A love he hadn't felt for centuries. What an innocent creature you are, so full of love yet so cold. Apollo thought.

 

"I'm sure she could tell us." Suggested Apollo.

 

Hera nodded in agreement. "I'm sure she could."


	4. “The Girl.”

**Years later**

 

* * *

The child grew as the years went by. She went from a squirming baby to a young girl in a matter of no time. She was a small girl who kept her same snowlike complexion that she had as a baby and her icy grey eyes as well. Her hair grew in thick and in waves, the same hue as her silver eyes. You could find her cowering behind another god, not scared but curious. She never proved to be a threat, at least not yet.

 

As she reached of a certain age she was to take classes to be educated on language and history. If she wanted to learn more she'd have to ask gods to teach her, unfortunately they weren't so keen on the matter and didn't want to waste their time. The girl kept to herself most of the time, only speaking a few words when she needed something. She grew up from her adolescent crying and maintained a calm demeanor to her adoptive mothers fortune.

 

She still remained without a name.

 

"You need to work on your communication skills." Hera mentioned to the young girl while she placed the steaming bowl of soup before the girl. The girl didn't respond and dug her spoon into the bowl swirling around it's contents.

 

"And your manners..." mumbled Hera.

 

The door leading to the lavish dinning room swung open revealing Ares in a fury. He stomped up to his mother, fire in his eyes. "What's the matter my son?" Asked Hera who was unfazed by her sons sudden violent presence.

 

He towered over both the women, his slightly bronzed skin glistened in the firelight and his brown eyes shot daggers everywhere he turned. His muscular arms were folded tightly over his chest, he was heaving with rage. He was handsome yet terrifying. It's fair to say every god is handsome in their own way.

 

"That thing is the matter!" Roared Ares, he pointed towards the young girl who seemed completely uninterested.

 

"What has she done to you to leave you in such a fit of rage, hm?" Hummed Hera. She placed her own bowl of soup on her placemat and sat down before it, she dusted salt over it while Ares paces back and forth.

 

He displayed a sharp silver pin on his palm, the top was embroidered with silver leaves and small white jewels. The tip was gleaming with sharpness however had a spec of gold liquid, golden blood of another god. The girls eyes widened and she shot up from her seat. She reached for the pin only for it retreat back into Ares grasp.

 

"This thing was sitting on my throne!" Said Ares through gritted teeth. Hera rolled her eyes in response and began to eat her soup. The girl stood upset in front of Ares, her eyes begging for her pin back.

 

"And?" Asked Hera, obviously not seeing that as a reason for rage.

 

"Well I sat on it!" Groaned Ares.

 

Hera's eyes narrowed as she saw the godly blood sitting on the sharp end of the pin, she knew the pin belonged to the girl considering she was the one who gave it to her.

 

"This brat keeps leaving her shit everywhere. I won't tolerate a kid running around rampant in Olympus." Ares angrily continued.

 

Hera exchanged a stern look with the girl but only saw sadness in her eyes. The girl looked at Ares and held her hand out for the pin, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She apologized, her voice soft.

 

Ares scoffed and in a split second he threw the pin on the marble flooring and attempted to smash it to pieces with his foot. The girl gasped and fell to the ground with it, she tried to reach for the precious pin but it was too late. His foot was already on it.

 

Ares chuckled and began grinding his foot on the pin harder right in front of her.

 

She didn't know why she was so attached to the pin. It was a gift and she didn't like seeing anything being destroyed.

 

Ares looked down at the girl with a wicked grin, Hera shot up from her chair in anger. "Was that necessary! That was a gift from me to her!" She yelled.

 

Ares rolled his eyes and released his foot from the shattered pin, "Perhaps you should get her dull gifts in the future, not something sharp that she could leave around." Retorted Ares.

 

The girl scooped up the remnants of the once beautiful pin and cupped it in her soft hands, her grey eyes stared at the pile of metal wishing it hadn't broke. Ares and Hera continued to bicker back and forth, while the girl simply mourned the loss of her gift.

 

She was fond of this mere pin. It was her first gift from her adoptive mother, a beautiful pin that she always wore in her hair. Unfortunately whilst in the throne room The god of Wine, Dionysus; made her wipe up the spillage of wine before him. He could've simply snapped his fingers and it would be gone but he felt she needed "discipline" as he put. She took her pin out and set it aside without thinking to clean up the large mess, and thus she forgot it. How could she forget?

 

She felt so foolish. She squeezed her eyes shut and something miraculous happened. The broken pen levitated from her hand and piece by piece the shards connected together reforming the once crushed pin.

 

When she opened her eyes the pin lay in her hands, fully formed as if it never broke in the first place. Ares and Hera both watched in shock, this was the first time the girl displayed any sort of power. They expected her first exhibition of power would be earth shattering or destructive yet it was the opposite.

 

The girl was just as shocked. She curiously twirled the pin in her hand looking for any sign of cause. She didn't know how she did that.

 

Ares looked infuriated, but he stormed out instead of making a larger scene. Hera rushed to the girls side and took the pin from her hands to look for herself. "H-how... fascinating." She breathed.

 

She looked towards the girl with eyes full of admiration. Perhaps this titaness wasn't as dangerous as they thought.

 

Hera took a leap and decided to ask the question that's been unanswered for far too long.

 

"C-can you tell me your name?" Asked Hera.

 

The girl pondered for a moment, she was unable to reach for it or the thought. They expected her to know her own name yet she was unable to. How did they expect her to know that?

 

"I-I don't know yet." The girl stammered, she watched Hera's face fall in disappointment.

 

"That's okay my dear, it's just hard to refer to you without a name." She explained. She was right. To get her attention you'd have to look or speak directly towards her, you can't call out for her. The girls eyes brightened as she developed an idea,

 

"How about we give me a temporary name. Like a nickname." The girl suggested,

 

Hera smiled at the girl, "What sort of nickname?"

 

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. I'll think about it."

 

The girl walked down a the long marble path that was lined with gleaming columns. Lined the path was vast grasslands, some expansive and empty; others futile and full. She kept her gaze towards the pin laying on her hand and continue walking, her mind filled with thoughts.

 

* * *

**Her POV:**

 

* * *

I didn't exactly know what this meant. I expected my powers to be earth shattering and destructive like it's always been perceived to be by Zeus and others. But for me to miraculously pull a broken pin piece by piece back together is strange.

 

I sighed and gently placed the pin in my hair, where I had always put it before. Holding my tightly bound waves into a hallway updo. I immediately felt more put together than before, I had missed my Pin.

 

As I walked the sound of wind snapping in a split second caused my head to shoot up in shock towards the source of the sound. An arrow flew past me in great precision as it pierced into a nearby tree.

 

I look around wide eyed and my eyes landed on a friend of mine. In the gleaming green fields stood Apollo with a sympathetic smile. His hand reached around to awkwardly scratch his neck. His golden blonde hair blew gently in the wind threatening to spill from his bun, his bright blue eyes met my gray dull ones with pity.

 

"I didn't see you there!" He called out, he sported a goofy grin probably in the hopes of charming his way out of almost piercing me with his arrow.

 

"It's okay." I simply responded, not bothering to start any conflict. And besides, who would want to start conflict with the god of sun and light? He's nice.

 

"You're just so quiet, like a rodent or something." He thought aloud, he caught himself in his unintended insult and I could see him mentally palm himself through his eyes.

 

"I didn't mean-I mean if you were a rodent you'd be a really nice rodent and-" his bit his lip to prevent himself from talking any further and worsening the situation. I was a bit surprised by his awkwardness. He's always been a charming god who had a way with his words.

 

It's probably my cold aura and disinterest that throws him off, I intimidate him or something. "It's okay Apollo. It should've paid better attention." I said shrugging, not condemning him for his previous inconsiderate comments.

 

He smiled and nodded in response, I assumed that was goodbye and I continued to walk away until he called out for me.

 

"Hey! Girly!" He called.

 

Did he just call me girly? I know I said I'd want a nickname but girly?! No thank you. Then again what else do I expect him to call me?

 

I turned around and tilted my head, waiting for his means of calling.

 

"What were you looking at?" He Asked with interest, he stood on his tippy toes and attempted to see what was in my hand previously. I smiled kindly and walked up to him, I gestured towards my hair that held my pin. He just had to know everything, no matter how small.

 

To my dismay, he plucked the pin right of my hair to examine and my hair do completely fell down.

 

He stared at me in horror. "It's okay-" I started.

 

"You always say it's okay. I just like RUINED your hair!" Gasped Apollo.

 

He reached over and tried to wildly mold my hair into its previous position. He jabbed the pin back in slightly poking my scalp which caused me to jump.

 

He let go of the pin and it all just fell down. I felt myself grin, which I might add; I rarely do. Then next thing I knew, I was laughing.

 

"I'll just let you fix it." He sighed, "Anyways, I saw you examining that in your hand. What's so interesting about it?"

 

Didn't he just say earlier that he didn't see me? And that I was quiet like a "rodent". Yet he mentions that he saw me way before he even shot the arrow. I don't believe he has the means or intentions to hurt me, I think this was all a ploy to talk to me. That man would do ANYTHING for gossip. I wonder if he heard what happened earlier, Ares does have a loud mouth.

 

I sighed and explained what happened before with Ares. Apollo's eyes lit up in admiration, "What a gentle show of power! You healed that pin!" He beamed.

 

"It's an object. It can be put back together but not healed." I retorted.

 

The once stumbling act he put on earlier was gone as he moved behind me and gently pieced my curls back together, and with accuracy he placed the pin back in and my hair stood up perfectly in a similar hair do as before. I felt my heart pang and cheeks get hot as I felt his finger tips ever so often brush against the back of my neck as the reached for pieces of hair. He got what he wanted from me. He got his gossip. He was never intimidated by me.

 

He tries to come across as underwhelming, more human, and not a threat to gain your trust.

 

I felt slightly offended. That he'd put up an act to get information out of me. When I was offended or angry, I don't blatantly show it. I get cold and distant.

 

I brushed his hand away and stormed off, leaving the confused god standing alone in the field. "Was it something I said?" He asked dumbfounded,

 

I'm sure he's said that sentence thousands of times in his life time, all to people or lovers he's upset. It almost sounded natural to him...

 

I wanted to not trust him. But at the same time I couldn't help but open up to him.


	5. “The Gods.”

Apollo and I's relationship is complicated. He was always there when I was a child and proved to be a good friend, but sometimes his antics gets to me. There's no doubt in my mind that he's a good person, I think sometimes he says or does things that hurts others without realizing it.

 

After I stormed off, I spent the day thinking. Thinking about who I am and what my powers are all about. Apollo mentioned that I "healed" the pin. Does my power relate to healing? However, it was an object. Not a living thing.

 

I sat looking over a balcony viewing Olympus. It was a floating Greek paradise. With different floating land masses clustered with Greek styled buildings; marble columns and all. Beautiful statues of heroes and gods littered the grounds, flowers and plants blooming in every corner. It rested above the clouds leaving the sky above us clear and blue. Water falls spilled off the edges of the land into the vastness of the sky below, evaporating into mist as it fell. Olympus was truly heaven.

 

Suddenly, a voice rang through my mind, speaking in deep words. "Zeus seeks an audience with you." It spoke.

 

I sighed and pushed myself off the beautiful balcony. I made my way to the throne room, having to walk there considering I had no godly powers. Apparently just the ability to repair pins.

 

I arrived in the throne room, Zeus was sitting reading an ancient looking scroll. As I climbed up the steps leading to the 12 thrones his eyes shot up from the scroll and he passed it back to Hermès who stood next to him leaning against a column.

 

Hermes made eyes contact with me and grinned. His humorous green eyes looked to be building up a storm, a storm of chatter surely. He was a tall tanned man, skinny yet muscular; with curly brown tousled hair. He look fairly young apart from the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes from laughing and smiling too much, he looked kind yet mischievous.

 

Hermès took the scroll and winked at me, "Well if it isn't little miss-erm-Pin head!" Said Hermès, a grin spreading across his face as if he was proud of himself. He laughed at his own joke and continued, "Get it, you have a pin in your head and Pinhead is an insult mortals use-"

 

"Hermès, leave us." Said Zeus as he rolled his eyes,

 

Hermès nodded and without another word he left. First I get called girly and now pin head? Yeah, no thank you.

 

It was just Zeus and I in the throne room, he leaned further into his throne throwing his leg over the other casually. He truly looks like a king. I already knew what this was about. It was about the power I displayed earlier...

 

Before I could speak, he raised his hand up and spoke himself. "I was told of your display earlier."

 

I simply nodded in response not wanting to interrupt him.

 

"That you healed a pin Hera gave you." He said as he leaned over to look at the pin in my hair. "Let me see it,"

 

I took a deep breath and gently pulled the pin from my hair, curls tumbling down my shoulders. I slowly walked up to him and gently placed it in his large open hand. He lifted it up to examine. His eyes squinted In concentration.

 

He finally sighed and placed the pin on the arm rest of his throne. "We've been preparing for this day to come... you already know that. You know that there's a possibility that what you hold might put Olympus in danger. Despite your recent show of power being non destructive it doesn't cancel out the possibility of you hurting something or someone. Thus it would be necessary for us to keep a closer eye on you, perhaps even help you express whatever powers stirring inside you. We need to know what you are. Who you are."

 

I squeezed my lips into a thin line and nodded, I couldn't help but feel saddened. I was an outcast. A possible danger to everyone I know. But aren't all gods capable of hurting? Why am I being singled out? Because I'm unpredictable. Because I'm not their biological daughter, a Titan no less. But I kept all those feelings in. They weren't worth angering Zeus over. So I nodded and obeyed. I always obeyed.

 

He didn't lie when he said they'd keep a closer eye on me. He had me training with gods and goddesses, learning what they have to offer. I never have a moment to myself, I never have a break.

 

* * *

Some days I have to watch and hand tools to Hephaestus as he forged weapons in front of me. I hated it. It was sweaty and I always left smelling of fire and dirt.

 

With Aphrodite it wasn't so bad. I'd sit by her side and listen to her talk and talk. She talked about everyone, herself the most. Beautiful women would crowd around us as they fanned the goddess and played with her hair. She didn't make me do labor so it wasn't so bad...

 

Dionysus in the other hand was terrible. He enjoyed slaving me around and watching me suffer. Always forcing me to fix him more beverages of wine despite him literally being the god of wine and having the ability snap his fingers to get what he wants. But nope. He had to display me to his group of drunken friends as a servant, as a joke.

 

With Athena she would take me on tours around Olympus, she said she'd like to show me places on earth but it was far too dangerous. She also encourages me to learn how to fight with swords, sometimes we'd practice with dummies. She always sends me off with multiple books filled with tips and instructions on martial arts, Greek history, and a book of mathematics. She was a direct example of teacher.

 

Hermès would have me sort mail into corresponding piles, and I mean a TON of mail. Stacks of millions of letters reaching the tops of the celling. He would chat my ears off as I tried to sort through the mail as quickly as I could. He showed me how to stamp letters I guess. He also mentioned that he'd show me more if I was allowed on earth. But again... it was too dangerous.

 

Poseidon would act like a dad. He would make stupid jokes to ease the awkward tension. We'd sometimes sit in silence, other times he'd tell me these outrageous stories that totally weren't suitable for young ears. But I was too weirded out to tell him to stop. He also introduced me to all his favorite hippocampus'. That was pretty cool I guess.

 

Artemis would spend an eternity convincing me to become a hunter, that she'd be able to keep a good eye on me at all times. She also talks a lot about her hunting stories which are interesting. Sometimes she teaches me how to hold a bow and shows me pictures of animals on earth. It was calming. I made a whole bunch of new friends when I was around her and her hunters.

 

Demeter and I would spend time in golden fields of wheat, she would show me how to harvest crops (which I sucked at and kept ruining them) and how to care for plants. I didn't see why these things were necessary but it wasn't too bad. She was really nice and always raved about how I totally resembled a snowdrop flower. Now she won't stop calling me snowdrop. I guess it's better than pin head and girly.

 

The worst of all would have to be with Ares. He seemed to hold some grudge since our last meeting, if he weren't so terrifying I would apologize again. But I have a feeling that if I did he might burst.

 

I expected him to just treat me like Dionysus and have me in tears but he took our "training" very seriously. He taught me how to sword fight, he would use this to his advantage and knock me on my butt.

 

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered as I pulled my aching body off the stone ground. He stood over me with a conceited grin.

 

"You better hope you can put yourself back together girl." He spat,

 

He pointed the sharp end of his blade inches from my face. "Again."

 

And again and again he'd knock me down somehow, taking advantage of my ignorance in fighting. He truly didn't like me.

 

Finally, I would spend training with Apollo. He was more than excited to do this with me, he had so many things he wanted to teach me. He wanted to teach me how to write poetry, play like every instrument in existence, and like Artemis he showed me how to use a bow.

 

I was terrible at aiming and didn't have the strength to pull the string back far enough. But i didn't give up. He wouldn't let me. He would always stand there next to me, guiding me with confidence. He never gave up on me that's for sure.

 

At the end of our training I'd look over my shoulder as I left, I'd watch as he made his way over the nine muses. My chest would tighten as id watch him laugh and hold them, not a care in the world. No after thought.

 

Was I important to anyone?


	6. “A name...”

"You're just flailing it around!"

 

"What else am I suppose to do with it...?"

 

Ares groaned and gripped the handle of my sword ripping it from grasp. I quickly retreated my hand towards me, rubbing the sore palms. I looked at the angry god with sad eyes, pondering what I could've done to put the god of war in such a rage. No amount of apologizes will fix whatever grudge he held against me.

 

"You're a lost cause." Ares sighed; defeated. He tossed the sword aside onto the stone flooring with a loud clank. He turned his back on me with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

 

I looked towards my feet, I felt helpless. Was I good at anything? All I could do was fix a damned hair pin. How worthless! I opened my mouth to speak, wanting to spew out another apology but nothing came out. All I do is apologize.

 

I bit my lip and kept my head down, I felt his presences drift off. As I looked up he was walking away. He wasn't supposed to leave me alone, yet I don't think he even cares. He doesn't see me as a threat.

 

* * *

**Later**

 

* * *

I was sorting mail with Hermes when he spoke up from behind one of the giant piles of letters dividing us, "How's it going over there? You need anymore ink? Post notes?"

 

"N-no, I'm fine over here." I called back, my soft voices forcing out a yell.

 

I heard him drop a pile of letters and make his way around the pile towards me, he had his hands firmly placed on his hips with a confused expression.

 

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously,

 

He shook his head and held his hand out for me to grab, "Come on, let's do something else." He suggested.

 

I didn't hesitate and gripped his hand, letting him pull me up to my feet. I didn't exactly know where he was taking me, but it has to be better than sorting mail. We walked down a marble corridor and it seemed like it lasted an eternity. He was chatty the whole way down talking about his adventures, different types of envelopes, and complaining about literally everything.

 

"There's literally hardly any fresh water fountains in Olympus-"

 

"Where are you taking me...?" I asked softly, interrupting his rambling.

 

He smiled at me and tilted his chin up at me. "Not telling."

 

I frowned at him in defiance, my small face scrunching up in a non threatening manner. "Why not!" I whined.

 

"Because. I said so." Hermes Said shrugging.

 

He enjoyed teasing me didn't he? He liked seeing me desperate and without answers! I grumbled and avoided eye contact with him, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

 

He led me to a large green house looking building, I finally observed my surrounding and realized we were in Demeter's territory. The golden hills of wheat glittered in the sun light. The green house was a large grand one adorned with beautiful fountains and flowers. "Woah-wait, why are we here out of all places?" I asked confused.

 

Hermes didn't answer and opened the glass door of the green house, he held it open urging me forward. I sighed and obliged, I walked through the door and was met with the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Flowers bursting with every color were dangling from the celling and growing from every corner. It was futile and gleaming with life, it was beautiful.

 

I spun around taking in my surroundings and absorbing every aroma. "Wow..." I sighed.

 

Hermes leaned against the glass wall of the green house with a grin, he watched me as I scurried around exploring every corner.

 

I stopped in my tracks and faced him, "It's beautiful here." I beamed.

 

"I thought since I couldn't show you earthen places then I'd at least show you this." He explained.

 

"Since we're here now, can you tell me what this place is?" I asked.

 

"It's Persephone's garden. She's the goddess of spring, Demeter's only daughter. It was a gift to her from her mother, at least before she left to the Underworld." Said Hermes.

 

"Why would the goddess of spring go to the underworld?!" I asked confused. From what I've heard the underworld is a dark awful place, only the dead lives there.

 

"You wouldn't understand." He said shrugging, he pushed himself off the wall and started walking around; browsing the different flowers.

 

"I might. Tell me anyways." I urged, I held my clasped fist over my chest in admiration.

 

Hermes chuckled and continued observing the plants, his back turned towards me. "She left because of love." He said, empathizing the word love.

 

"L-like that stuff Aphrodite has?" I asked ignorantly. I've never been opened up to the idea of love, nor have I heard about it. It was like everyone was more worried about containing me rather than teaching me constructs.

 

"Sure." Hermes nodded, he rolled his eyes at me.

 

"What does... what does love feel like?" I asked, I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

 

His eyes widened, then his face slowly fell into a smirk. "You're far too young to understand the ethics of love." He teased.

 

"I may not be thousands of years old, but I'm fully grown. I am no child anymore." I retorted.

 

Hermes snorted and finally faced me, his eyes scanning me up and down. "Silly one, it has nothing to do with how developed your body is. You have the mental capacity and ignorance of a child."

 

I felt my chest tighten in anger. I don't know why I felt so angered by this, I never got like this towards anyone. "That's not true!" I spat out. I immediately tightened my lips shut in regret.

 

I expected him to turn angry, yet he retained the same grin as earlier; maybe even wider than before. "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe you are a woman." Hermes started, he began stepping closer to me.

 

I looked at him curiously unaware of his intentions. I was far too sheltered.

 

"Y-Yes, I am..." I stammered.

 

He chuckled and placed his finger under my chin, he tilted my head to face his. He towered over me with a wicked grin.

 

"Should I treat you like a woman then?" He cooed.

 

I didn't understand what this meant or else I wouldn't have responded the way I did, "Yes." I replied simply.

 

He bit his lip and slowly trailed his fingers from my chin down my throat and to the top of chest. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin and tingles reach my spine. My body went entirely numb in a wave and a pit grew in my stomach. I didn't know what this feeling was... I didn't like it. I wanted to tell him to stop but I was too shocked to even speak.

 

In a split second his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me hard against him. I yelped and everything flashed with white.

 

It was silent except for the faint hum of wind. I still couldn't see anything, my vision was clouded in pure white. Were my eyes shut? Was he still touching me.

 

I felt nothing. I could see nothing. all I had we're my thoughts. It was as if time stood still.

 

Until a voice echoed in my head. "Shiva!"

 

"S-shiva!"

 

Those words shook me back into reality.

 

I found myself huddled on the ground, knees against my chest. As my eyes peeled open I gasped. The once beautiful garden was now covered in white. All the flowers dead.

 

It was cold. So cold.

 

I faced the voice and saw a familiar face. I tried to scream but only a choke came out, stood before me was a terrified Hermes just as before.

 

"Shit! Shit!" He groaned to himself.

 

He saw that I was awake, my eyes staring at his in utter horror. "I-I didn't mean to! I was just teasing. I would never-" he stammered, tripping over his words.

 

I couldn't cry. I couldn't talk. I just trembled, my eyes glossy. My eyes trailed to my body, my skin was pure white and my hair blew in white wisps, whiter than ever before.

 

Hermes hurried over to me, he shook me trying to help me regain composure. But I didn't budge. "Come on!" He urged.

 

I opened my mouth and in a hoarse voice I finally spoke, "y-you called me... s-shiva."

 

Hermes looked confused and shook his head, "You're confused. Come on. Let's get you out of here!"

 

He gripped my arms and tossed me onto his back. In a split second, the god of messengers and travel took me home in a flash. As we arrived I crashed into the decorated marble floor, my body trembling and icy. Hera Gasped and shot up from her chair, she rushed to my side. She hissed as she touched my cold body.

 

"What happened?!" Demanded Hera.

 

Hermes hesitated and then spoke, "I-I was showing her persephone's garden. She was distressed and just-I can't explain!"

 

Hera frowned in concentration. She was thinking of an explanation.

 

Suddenly a pair of heavy footsteps roared from the nearby hall, and in seconds the footsteps arrived at the door. There stood a distressed Zeus. "What's the disturbance-Oh!" He started until his eyes landed on me.

 

He inches closer, kneeling down next to Hera. "What happened to her?" Asked Zeus, a tinge of anger in his voice.

 

He placed his hand on my arm and his eyes widened, "That cold, it's all too familiar..." he trailed.

 

"She just collapsed and everything around her turned to ice!" Explained Hermes,

 

Hera and Zeus exchanged looks. They had just figured out what I was capable of.


	7. “Preservation.”

"So you're telling me that she passed out and everything turned to ice?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Zeus took a deep sigh and palmed his forehead, he dreaded the stress that came with this. He's been able avoid it for so long yet here it is, finally presenting itself before him.

 

"And why was she distressed?" Asked Zeus.

 

Hermes hesitated, he didn't want to admit what he did and was sure Zeus would be in a fit of rage. So he did what he did best. He lied. "I-I was showing her Persephone's garden, I think she might have been overwhelmed."

 

Zeus stared at the god for a moment, questioning if he spoke to truth. But he took his answer, not wanting to bother with anymore conflict.

 

"What are we going to do!" Exclaimed Hera, she stood next to Zeus fidgeting nervously.

 

Zeus places his hand firmly on her shoulder and squeezes it, "We'll just have to wait and see dear wife."

 

"I say we get rid of it. Slice it to pieces like Kronos." Boomed Ares' voice from the other end of room, he stood in the archway; his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Yes because another enemy Titan is JUST what we need." Retorted Hera.

 

"He has a point. This has gone long enough and day after day she proves a larger threat." Athena cut in,

 

Zeus watched her intently as he considered his favorite daughters words.

 

"All the girl did was fix a broken pin and fill a green house with snow. Her displays of power have been anything but destructive." Said Poseidon, his eyes glaring into Athena's grey ones with hatred.

 

"They were destructive! She killed all Persephone's gifts!" Snapped Demeter who sat uncomfortably in her throne, her eyes screamed rage and her hands trembled.

 

"You mean those plants? Oh come on-"

 

"They are living beings too!"

 

Zeus slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair interrupting Poseidon and Demeter's bickering, everyone looked at him seeking answers. "Let's take a vote then! All in favor of keeping the girl alive raise your hand."

 

They all hesitated and after a few moments hands shot up. Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite raises their hands. 6 out of 11 of the gods voting voted she could stay.

 

"The majority has voted she remains alive, and thus she shall," nodded Zeus.

 

Athena sighed, "then what are we do with her?"

 

Zeus pondered for a moment and then finally spoke, "As far as I'm concerned she's just as dangerous as one of us. Maybe it's time we treat her like an equal and gain her trust."

 

Everyone was taken back by his display, rarely did he show such mercy.

 

"Are you saying we should treat her like a goddess!?" Groaned Ares.

 

"For now, yes." Nodded Zeus.

 

Although that was a lot harder to ask of the gods and goddesses than he expected. They all saw her as a Titan, a being warned against them by a prophecy.

 

* * *

**Later**

 

* * *

"You know your name?!" Asked Hera, her eyes widened with shock.

 

I slowly nodded, "Yes. I heard a voice speak to me. It called me by a name."

 

Hera bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed In confusion. "Shiva huh?"

 

I nodded again.

 

Hera took a deep breath, she placed her warm hand on my arm reassuringly. "Okay. Then you shall be called Shiva."

 

Frankly I felt relieved. No more foolish nicknames. I can finally be addressed formally rather than called after like a dog.

 

"So we're naming the brat now?" Ares voice spat from the other side of the room. His dark brown eyes shot daggers into mine.

 

What I've done to cause such a strain between the god of war and I is beyond me. I have a feeling he just doesn't like me.

 

Hera glared at her son, annoyed by his incessant harassment towards me. "What is it Ares?"

 

"I need to speak with you and father for a moment, the brat can watch after herself for a moment can't she?" Said Ares, his eyes never breaking contact with mine.

 

Hera glances at me seeking an answer. I nodded for her to go. She smiled gently and left to speak with angry god, leaving me alone in the large empty hall.

 

I didn't bother waiting around and took a stroll, I walked down the hall when I heard a fit of giggles from nearby. I followed the sound and peered around the doorway leading into a room. I felt a deep coldness wash over my body as my eyes landed on The God of the sun, Apollo sitting on fine chair; one of the muses was sitting on his lap. They were talking about something, something that elicited laughter.

 

I wanted to feel bad but I didn't. I didn't feel anything. I felt cold. And with that I walked away, never turning back.

 

I remember when I was just a child. Hera said I wouldn't stop wailing as a baby. I cried and cried. My cries shook Olympus and kept the gods on the edges of their thrones. Perhaps that's why Ares hates me so much?

 

She would cradle me, take care of me, and try to reason with me but I wouldn't stop. She said it was as if I was in pain. The only thing that would stop me from crying was Apollo. He said it was because I was cold but that doesn't make any sense... I spent a lot of time with him as a kid, he spent time with me as I grew up because he was the only one who could stop me from crying. When Hera needed a break or when the gods had enough then I was thrown in his arms. He was my friend. At least I think he is.

 

He always brought me happiness as child but had I ever brought him anything? Did he truly wish to elicit happiness from his heart? Or did he simply keep me company to shut my cries up. Because he was obligated to. Seeing him with someone else who easily makes him happy hurts. Despite the kindness he's shown me I couldn't help but sense resentment from him. Like he secretly hated me.

 

Did anyone of Olympus like me?

 

Athena wants me dead. Aphrodite pretends I don't exist. Ares swears my existence. Zeus sees me as a burden. Hermes treats me like a toy. Hera cares for me out of pity. Demeter ignores my existence. Hephaestus doesn't talk to ANYONE. Dionysus just hates me. Poseidon is wary of me. Artemis doesn't even speak to me. And Apollo resents me.

 

I don't belong here...

 

"Dear, please keep still." Said Hera as she ripped a needle through the broken fabric of my skirt. She pulls thread through and out attempting to salvage what was left of the fabric.

 

I would be lying If I said I wasn't scared of the needle possibly pricking my thigh, I jerked at every sudden movement. "It's sharp-"

 

"Shiva you're immortal!" Hera scolded me, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 

"B-but it doesn't make it hurt any less..." I stammered.

 

Hera shook her head disapprovingly and continued to sewing the material, she swiftly finished tying the thread into a knot.

 

I stuck my leg out to examine the stitching, it was ALMOST perfect. But I assume that was because of my lack of cooperation. "T-thanks..." I said while forcing a small smile.

 

Hera nodded in response and left to put away her sewing kit.

 

As I was left alone apart from Zeus who sat at his throne scanning through scrolls and documents. I sighed and shuffled on the step I was sitting upon,

 

I jumped in fear as the doors of the throne room swung open with great strength. I narrowed my eyes and saw Ares walking down the hall. He was breathless and covered in blood. He just returned from war.

 

He stopped before the row of thrones, he looked around as if he was looking for someone. Zeus sighs at his loud and sudden appearance, he slammed his scroll shut.

 

"How was it?" Zeus Asked.

 

"Same as always." Said Ares shrugging.

 

Ares continued looking around. "Where's Aphrodite?" He asked.

 

A small grin tugged at Zeus's lips, something scandalous was in the air...

 

"Who knows... probably in somebodies bed?" Zeus shrugged.

 

Ares eyes glinted with flame, yet his body remained firm. All that man's emotions were read through those eyes, all the rage and sadness.

 

"She's meant to be here... waiting for me..." his voice trailed into sadness, his tone growing ever so softer.

 

"Son, perhaps you could find someone else to clean you of blood?" Zeus said, his eyes landing on his documents before him.

 

Ares pondered for a moment. And in the most devious and repulsive manner his eyes landed on mine, a wicked grin tugging at his lips. "Perhaps I could." Ares whispered.

 

My eyes widened in horror. I watched as he strode over to me, the grin remaining on his lips.

 

What did this mean?! What was he going to do?


	8. “Love and War.”

My eyes widened in horror. I watched as he strode over to me, the grin remaining on his lips.

 

What did this mean?! What was he going to do?

 

I braced myself as he halted inches before me, his eyes scaling up and down my figure. I flinched as his eyes met mine once more, they were blazing with an unknown emotion.

 

"Calm down, it's not what you think." Ares sighed, he rolled his eyes and gestured me to follow him.

 

For some odd reason I trusted him, he was always blunt about his actions. If he were to hurt me he wouldn't have waited for an answer.

 

I hesitated and followed the god out of the room, as we walked he spoke. "Usually she awaits me after war to wipe off the blood of my enemies, it's become sort of a-custom for me." He explained. He was talking about Aphrodite.

 

"Why isn't she here waiting for you?" I asked.

 

"Our-"relationship" hasn't been exactly steady the past few years. I imagine she resents me." Said Ares.

 

I squeezed my lips into a thin line. Why is he dragging me around then? In fact, I asked exactly that. "Why bring me into this then?"

 

Ares chuckled and shook his head, "She's not threatened by you, which is why you're going to help me."

 

She wasn't threatened by me? I think he meant she didn't hate me like the other gods did. "You want me to get close to her then?" I asked.

 

"You're a smart one," Ares started, "you continue that behavior and Athena might execute you on the spot."

 

My throat tightened at the attempted compliment. Would she really kill me? She obviously wanted me dead but I assumed it was just her precaution.

 

"S-so you do want me getting closer to her?" I continued in a stammering voice.

 

Ares nodded. "Yup. Find out what's going on in that pretty head of hers for me."

 

I wanted to say no but part of me thought of this opportunity as way to improve whatever I could within this relationship between Ares and I. He was a terrible enemy to have. So I nodded, I agreed to do his biddings. "Okay, I'll do it."

 

A wicked grin spread across Ares' face as I gave into his plan, he had gotten what he wanted. Hopefully I'll get what I wanted as well...

 

* * *

The next day I made it my duty to spend time with the goddess of love. I entered her space as she sat upon her throne of roses and gold. Her violet eyes met mine with curiosity. She tossed her golden locks over her shoulder and beckoned me closer, "Come here dear!"

 

I swallowed hard and obeyed, I stood before her nervously as her judging eyes observed my every flaw. "Such a pretty girl. Not flawless but pretty. Perhaps we could change that, yes?" She cooed, her voice smooth like silk as if reciting a lullaby.

 

I opened my mouth to speak but no words could manage their way out. I stood like a wordless fool. She took my reaction as a yes and smiled, "Come, let's take a look."

 

She stood from her throne and grasped my hand gently, she pulled me towards a towering regal looking mirror against a nearby wall. We both stood next to each other in the reflection, I felt myself cower as I began comparing myself to the goddess. She stood taller than me, more endowed then me, her face more adorned than mine.

 

"Your face is beautiful yet your body still develops. Beauty is not simply what you're born with but what you represent." She explained as she ran her fingers through my white locks.

 

I remained silent as I watched her speak, her perfect lips releasing steady and lovely words. "May I?" She asked as she tilted my chin up to face her.

 

I didn't know what she was asking yet I nodded. She smiled gently and strode across the room swaying her hips. She rustled through one of her drawers and pulled out a few items.

 

She came back with a lovely brush and different jewelry pieces. She tucked a stray hair behind my ear and began her work.

 

When I looked in the mirror again I was astonished. My ringlets were pinned halfway up while the rest of the newly formed curls cascaded down my shoulders.

 

I gasped. I no longer felt so daunted by the goddess as she made managed to create something beautiful out of me. I looked towards her with gratitude, "thank you."

 

She smiled and nodded, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have her beauty dulled."

 

I thought to myself for a moment, why would she do this for me? Would me questioning her offend her? Perhaps I should keep my mouth shut, I didn't want to ruin this.

 

"So, what brought you here in the first place?" Asked Aphrodite.

 

I had to be careful. I needed think of a logical response. Would being somewhat honest build a trust? Would it show openness and vulnerability? Yes, I'll tell a truth.

 

"The others-the gods don't care for me-"

 

"Ah! You're lonely." Aphrodite interrupted with joy.

 

It worked.

 

I nodded and she beamed. "They are foolish! When a powerful being is in the presence they can either prove to be a great enemy or a great Ally! They should be kissing your feet my dear!"

 

I couldn't help but feel uplifted and confident by her words. For once I saw a new perspective. I would make a good ally!

 

I didn't notice I was smiling so big until Aphrodite pinched my cheek, "You have a lot to learn and bonds to make my dear, you've made a wise choice coming to me first."

 

Little did I know that even the goddess of love wasn't truthful.

 

* * *

**Later**

 

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Asked Ares, he sharpened his sword as he waited for an answer.

 

I swallowed hard and nodded, "I-It went good!"

 

His face fell, he didn't believe me. "Tell me exactly what happened."

 

I hesitated, then spoke in whispers, "S-She just-she gave me a makeover and praised me-"

 

"We're screwed!" Bellowed Ares as he threw his hands up in defeat, his sword flew from his grasp and clanged towards the floor.

 

"What do you mean...? She was kind to me-." I asked.

 

"Foolish girl, she's using you!" Ares said through gritted teeth. He paced back and forth angry.

 

I thought I had done well...

 

"What for?!" I asked shocked.

 

"Don't you see? She's the goddess of love and beauty, she likes the chase and praise. She wouldn't just let anyone into her open arms... despite how many have already been." Ares rambled, his voice trailing it sadness towards the end.

 

"Maybe she... she's interested in my powers?" I thought aloud.

 

I felt a pang of deep pain. I thought for a split moment that someone in Olympus actually liked me or would consider giving me a chance.

 

"No shit she's interested in your powers. She's using you as insurance in case you go mental and some how manage to over throw Olympus, she's building a relationship with you so you spare her given the scenario. She does this sort of thing all the time..." Ares Explained.

 

I looked towards the ground in deep thought. Ares eyes shifted from panic to rage. "I shouldn't have relied on you for anything-"

 

"Wait... I-I can still do it. I'll play her game." I interrupted him, I looked into his blazing eyes with assurance.

 

He sat unmoving for a few moments and finally softened his gaze, he still trusted me. "Fine."

 

We spoke little words and parted ways. Little did I know a god who saw all watched intently from a distant height taking in all was said. He grins, wanting to get involved in every aspect.


	9. “The Sun See’s All.”

Items were thrown behind me in great speed as I shuffled through my drawers discarding anything in my way. Where is it? Where is my pin!

 

When had I worn it last?

 

I fell to the ground in defeat. My precious pin was nowhere to be found. It was even more precious than before, I had fixed it with power!

 

I was seconds from bursting in wails but the creak of my door caused me too look over my shoulder towards the doorway. No one was there?

 

I stood up and examined the door, an unnatural cool wind blew against me gently, shivers traveled down my spine. I had moments like these all the time...

 

I sighed and stormed out of my room. I needed fresh air, I needed to be somewhere I could think.

 

I found myself in a lavish garden, a balcony viewing the entirety of Olympus. I accepted its welcoming arms and sat down on the edge of the great fountain residing in the middle. A stone Pegasus stood galloped on the top, water streaming from around it. I took a deep breath as I sucked in the warm air.

 

I nearly fell into the fountain when Apollo's voice shook me from my thoughts. "Girly-"

 

I felt my body fill with untapped rage, my usually cool demeanor heated as I snapped, "That's not my name!"

 

Apollo stared at me wide eyed.

 

I quickly collected myself and shook my head, I opened my mouth to apologize but Apollo beat me to it. "Let me guess: you're sorry?" He said amused.

 

I bit my lip and nodded. He chuckled and plopped down next to me on the fountain, we sat in silence. I glanced towards him and found that he had been staring. His bright eyes watched me intently with deep thought as if I was a painting or piece of literature he was trying to decipher. I blushed, "is there something on my face!?" I asked genuinely concerned.

 

A silly grin tugged at his lips, "Indeed." He squinted his eyes and pointed his finger towards my temple, "it'sssss RIGHT THERE-GOT YOUR NOSE." He hollered as he pinched my nose hard.

 

I remained unmoving and simply stared at him dumbfounded. He bellowed with laughter as he threw his head back.

 

"My nose?" I asked confused.

 

He recovered from his laughter with a fit of coughs, "I forgot you aren't aware of childhood antics."

 

I grinned, "oh trust me, I believe I have a great understanding of childhood antics." I said shooting him a devilish look.

 

He grinned even wider, he dramatically threw his hand over his heart and sighed in pain. "My feelings! You insult me."

 

I tried to squeeze my mouth shut but couldn't keep the laughter at bay, we both wheezed with laughter.

 

After recovering from our laughter He spoke up, "What have you been up to lately?"

 

"Nothing really..." I said shrugging.

 

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Rumors are going around that you and the goddess of love are friendly."

 

I nodded but soon after I caught his motive. "Friendly" wasn't the friendly I thought it was.

 

"Gee, I didn't know you were into gir-"

 

"I'm not! W-we're friendly, literally friendly and that's all." I stammered, my cheeks heated with blush.

 

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm just playing with you. Not that there's anything wrong with being "friendly" with another woman."

 

"What is it you want Apollo?" I asked, I immediately grew suspicious at his sudden interest in me. He never paid me any attention outside of when he's asked to. Last time we spoke he manipulated me...

 

"I can't just talk with my favorite goddess-" he started.

 

"We both know that's a lie." I frowned.

 

He stared at me for a moment, his face blank. Then a mischievous grin spread across his tanned face, "What are you implying...?"

 

He stared at him back, my eyes digging deep into his. Unlike Ares, he was good at hiding his thoughts and emotions. He's so bright and happy yet there's something sinister deep down.

 

"I don't know... you want information from me?" I responded softly, part of me hoped he didn't hear anything I just said, unfortunately he did and his grin was replaced with a bright toothy smile.

 

"Me?! I would never! I mean... unless you've got something to hide." He beamed but trailed into a slower tone.

 

I rolled my eyes, "even if I did you'd be the last person I'd tell."

 

"Shiva, the sun see's all. Even what lurks in the shadows. What you won't tell me I'm bound to find out eventually." He sighed, his eyes remaining on mine as he rested his chin upon his palm.

 

"If I tell you anything you'll just spread it around like... like..."

 

"Like the plague? Pfft... can you get anymore ironic?" Apollo said with humor.

 

He was right. I mean... he is also the god of plagues.

 

"And besides, I can be GREAT at keeping secrets!" He Exclaimed.

 

"You're literally the god of truth Apollo." I retorted.

 

"It's not a lie if I keep a secret! It's just withholding Information..." He pondered towards the end, his finger tapping under his chin in thought.

 

"And some consider even that a lie." I pointed out.

 

"You're a hard shell to crack! Come on! Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. PINKY SWEAR!" He begged, his warm hands clasping over my cold ones tightly. His bright eyes stared into mine like those of a puppy.

 

I squeezed my lips into a thin line and frowned at the god. I can't trust him. If I mess this up Ares will hate me even more, for all eternity.

 

"No... Apollo I can't." I let out a deep sigh as I ripped my hands from his.

 

His smile fell and his eyes darkened, "That's fine I guess... it doesn't really matter because... well... because I already know what the secret is."

 

My eyes widened and his grin came back, although his eyes remained dark.

 

"You lie..." I breathed.

 

"Do I? I thought I was "literally" the god of truth? I did say the sun see's all didn't I, I just wanted to see if you trusted me. Which is utterly unfortunate..." Said Apollo, he threw his arms behind his head and relaxed against the marble siding of the fountain. I remained sitting still, a shocked expression plastered on my face.

 

"A-are you going to tell anybody...?" I whispered.

 

He looked up at me, "Should I?"

 

I wanted to shake my head but part of me didn't want to give him control over me. I don't want him hanging this over my head.

 

"Having The God of War as an enemy would suck... but tell me; what would be worse? Having him as an enemy or me?" He continued.

 

I ripped my gaze from his and looked down towards my feet. I didn't even know what he would be like as an enemy. He's always been shown as a kind god, never hurting anything. But what if he's capable of more than that. Yeah Ares sucks as an enemy, he's a jerk and always pushes me around. But Apollo is unpredictable. Who knows what untapped rage resides inside him. Another question would be, who would be a better ally? Ares is the least favorite child of Zeus... a blood thirsty warrior.

 

I returned my gaze to his and provided my answer, "Y-you."

 

"Great!" Apollo cheered, he clapped his hands in joy. "Good answer!"

 

"Are you mad at me...?" I asked.

 

"Why would I be? You were being honest and to be honest Shiva, I take that as a compliment." Said Apollo.

 

Which led me back to the question of if he was going to tell anyone. I asked him and he pondered for a moment.

 

"You know, drama between Ares and Aphrodite is pretty juicy. People would LOVE hearing about it," he started. Before I could interrupt he raised his hand halting me, "However, it would be far more interesting to be involved rather then spread the information."

 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 

He leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "I mean, you're gonna let me help you with whatever's going on between those two." He leaned back. "I want front row seats to whatever's going on, I also wouldn't mind plotting as well."

 

I frowned. "Why should I let you help me?"

 

"Well gee, you sort of did hurt my feelings earlier. You also admitted that I would make a worse enemy than even Ares, perhaps this can... what's the word... reconcile whatever conflict we have, yes?" He said with a tinge of amusement. He truly did enjoy my misfortune.

 

I didn't like the sound of this... but what choice did I have? "Fine." I mumbled.

 

Not only was I playing Aphrodite's game but I was also playing Apollo's. This should be fun...


	10. “Plotting.”

"So you're telling me that she's using you?" Asked Apollo with a raised eyebrow.

 

I nodded, "That's what Ares suggested." I said shrugging.

 

Apollo pondered for a moment, tapping his chin curiously as he stared off into space. He snapped his fingers in excitement, "Then we should use her!"

 

"We?" I frowned.

 

He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to be involved. He grinned and quickly nodded, "Yup, we!"

 

I squeezed my lips into a thin line in defiance, "Why are you so interested in the demise of Aphrodite, don't you guys have kids together of something?" I pointed out.

 

He simply laughed and shook his head, "Believe it or not we don't. I'm the only major god she hasn't hooked up with!"

 

He hasn't been with Aphrodite?! She's been with every god and sired their children, and don't get me started on her and Apollo's love lives. He practically falls in love with anything and everything and she well-sleeps with anything and everything it seems like. They would've been almost perfect together, even for a short time. Apollo must have understood what I was thinking and spoke up,

 

"Believe or not, I do have standards." He shrugged.

 

"She's the goddess of beauty-like she fits anyone and everyone's standards!" I Exclaimed, and continued, "She can morph into what you desire most."

 

"Yeah well she has yet to do that with me." Said Apollo. He wore an almost sad expression on his face.

 

"Hasn't she tried?" I pressed. I probably shouldn't be prodding him with so many questions but I'll take what I can get, especially since he's always doing the very same thing to me.

 

"Of course she has! I'm like the hottest god." He beamed, his chin held high.

 

I wanted to say he was being cocky but he wasn't wrong... he is the god of the sun after all. "So it was you who rejected her advances?" I asked quietly.

 

He nodded, "I've known what she's done and what she's capable of. I am a really sensitive guy, and I look for love and all but-I think we both know how 'faithful' she can be." He said with a heavy sigh.

 

I nodded.

 

So I seemed he rejected her because he wants something real and permanent. He knows she won't remain faithful, and that she would just end up breaking his heart. I guess the difference between Aphrodite and all his previous lovers was that Aphrodite you can already assume what a relationship with her would be like while with others it's a gamble. He enters all these relationships with a tiny bit of hope that it would last and not end in tragedy... yet they all have. I couldn't help but feel bad. Yeah he can 'unintentionally' be a jerk to me sometimes but he deserves to be loved... I could understand.

 

"Well I don't blame you." I said forcing a smile, "Now how do you plan we 'use her'?"

 

"Well, Aphrodite's popular for... well... hating certain women. There was one girl who defied Aphrodite completely and that was psyche." He explained as if our previous conversation never even happened.

 

"Who's psyche?" I asked.

 

He explained to me the whole love story behind psyche and Aphrodite's son Eros. Psyche was said to be so beautiful that it left Aphrodite threatened and she cursed the girl preventing anyone from ever falling in love with her. She sent Eros to shoot a hideous beast with a love arrow so it would fall in love with psyche but he ended up impaling himself with it and fell in love with the girl. It was a huge deal and Aphrodite did a whole lot of sabotaging but psyche still prevailed and blah blah. Apollo added the blah blah by the way. Apparently him and Eros aren't exactly friends...

 

"Ooh..." is only thing I could muster afterwards.

 

"'Ooh' is correct! What a boring story, even Persephone's and Hade's love story is better than that! Did I ever tell you I almost married Persephone? No? Story for another time! Anyways, back to our plan. We need you to intentionally threaten her! She's using you for insurance so it'll be in your best interest to provide a bigger threat than you currently are!" He explained ever so often trailing off into tangents.

 

"I thought the plan was to get Aphrodite back in Ares arms..." i Asked.

 

"I'm getting to that!" He said raising his finger at me, "This might sound crazy but hear me out! You have to seduce Ares to threaten her. She'll get jealous and try to compete for his affection! Her interest will be back right in his arms!"

 

Shock. I simply sat there in pure shock, wide eyed and all. The mere fact that he'd suggest such a obscure and IMPOSSIBLE idea is completely astonishing. How was I suppose to seduce a pure mass of rage and pent up fury?!

 

He saw just from looking at my expression that I was not keen on the idea, "I know what you're thinking. 'That's impossible! He's the god of war! He's big mean and scary!' Trust me, when it comes to love and ladies he's a softie!" Apollo assured as he squeezed my hands.

 

"T-the fact that you would suggest I could possibly compete against Aphrodite... I... me?!" I stammered.

 

Apollo tilted his head at me with a gentle smile, "You're more capable and beautiful than you think Shiva." He said softly, his eyes meeting mine.

 

I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly averted my gaze from his, "You give me too much credit."

 

"You don't give yourself enough credit!" He squeezed my hands tighter, his grasp warming up my hands.

 

I hadn't noticed that my typically white complexion seemed to bloom with even more color. My heart felt in unfamiliar feeling of warmth. "I guess I can try..." I said and sighed.

 

He clapped his hands together in excitement. "Great!"

 

~

 

The next day I made it my mission to have at least a decent civilized conversation with Ares. I don't know anything about seduction... perhaps it begins with friendship? All the stories I hear about love just confuse me. It's all revolves around supernatural occurrences or good looks. The only supernatural talent I have is fixing pins and blasting green houses with snow. And I'm not confident enough to claim I have good looks.

  


I nervously made my way down the hall, peering through each arch seeking the god war. I ran into Hera who was knitting on a bench surrounded by blooming flowers. She didn't seem to notice me and kept knitting away, I slowly backed away from the opening and attempted to scurry away and then her voice called for me, "Shiva my dear, what are you doing?" She called.

  


I swallowed hard and made my way into the garden, I smiled gently at her; "Just wondering around." I said shrugging.

  


She squinted her eyes at me, "You're keeping something from." She stared.

  


I stammered a moment and then forcibly shut my mouth, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

  


"Come here dear, tell me what you're hiding," she said motioning for me to sit by her. Her eyes remaining on her project.

  


I sighed and slowly sat down next to her, I kept my eyes towards my hands neatly folded in my lap.

  


It was silent for a few moments. "Are you going to say anything?" Hera asked gently.

  


I hope Apollo doesn't kill me for this...

  


I let all my problems and anxieties spill like a flood gate. I told her about Ares and how he hated me, and how I agreed to help fix his and Aphrodite's relationship so he wouldn't hate me. Regretfully I told her about my deal with Apollo.

  


I half expected her to scold me yet she sat there unmoving, her eyes looking into mine with compassion. Then suddenly a subtle yet wicked smile spread on her lips, "You know... Apollo's idea isn't a bad one." She whispered,

  


I sat wide eyed, "W-Wait! You're not angry at me?!"

  


She shook her head with a smile, "Of course not my dear." She leaned in close and spoke in soft wise words, "There's a lot you don't know about me dear, if anyone here's knows the most about sabotage and plotting it's me."

  


I frowned at her in confusion, "you?!"

  


She nodded. "Yep. My husband, Zeus, has had a string of... affairs... that has led to stray Demi-gods and gods. Reasonably it has broken my heart and I've had to take matters into my own hands." She Explained with caution.

  


To be honest I never knew that was a thing. That Zeus had cheated on Hera and sired children of different mothers. "I didn't know that." I admitted.

  


"Well, I prefer it that way most of time. It's quite a bag image for me. But you told me the truth so I won't keep mine from you." She said as she placed her gentle hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

  


"I've had to resort to certain methods for justice to prevail." She elaborated, "Which is why I won't condemn you for doing what you find 'necessary' in order to make a certain situation more bearable."

  


I nodded, fortunate that she isn't against what I was doing. "So, you wish to seduce my son?" She said with humor, a grin tugging at her lips.

  


I blushed in shame, "I-it was Apollo's idea."

  


"Not a bad one. Not only is he handsome but resourceful too!" She said smiling.

  


I would've thought she hated him considering he wasn't her son.

  


"Don't worry. That harpy doesn't deserve my son! She's threatened my marriage before and I have no doubt she might do it again in time. I think you should follow through with your plan, though forget reconciling their already doomed relationship! Strain their love permanently, keep his gaze adrift from the goddess. You are no goddess of love but mothers know their sons best, and I can help you learn what's necessary to win his heart." Said Hera, her eyes gleaming with admiration. I have a feeling she didn't get her revenge on Aphrodite in the past and now's her chance... but I was too far in to back out so I simply nodded.


	11. “Seducing The God of War”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiva is encouraged to seduce the gruesome god of war, can she do it despite being inexperienced?

Day by day I spent around Ares, pretending to form a plan to win the woman he desires heart. Yet he doesn't know it's I who's seducing him. According to Hera and Apollo, when it comes to love he softens. Yet I doubt when Ares looks me in the eyes he sees nothing more than a rotten child. 

After speaking with Hera, we've decided that being partially truthful will gain his trust but not expose one's true motives. So I told him only a portion of the plan.

"I don't believe I alone can convince her to fall in love with you again, at least with not words. Perhaps we need to try something new. From what we know of her, Aphrodite does not like to feel threatened. She can be cunning and would do whatever it takes to get back what's her's." I explained. Ares crosses his arms and watches me curiously, he was open to whatever ideas I had.

"What are you implying?" Asked Ares.

"This might sound strange and I don't even know if I'm capable of doing it but perhaps you-or maybe even we-could make her jealous." I slowly suggested, my body tense with rising fear that he might explode in anger or laugh in my face.

Yet he stood unmoving, buried with thought; his eyes wandering. Was he truly considering my plan? I mean... the plan was pretty cliche but no doubt it'll work.

"How would we go about making her jealous?" Asked Ares.

He's not cleverest of the bunch, I thought it was pretty obvious what had to be done. But I found myself clarifying.

"Perhaps... erm... you and I could appear closer from her perspective. I mean she's already threatened by my existence as a Titan... this will just add to our plan significantly." I stammered, careful with my words and explanations.

Again, he surprised me by not reacting the way I'd assume he would. "Fine. I don't see the harm. Just don't get too attached girl." Shrugged Ares, his eyes glaring into mine at the last few words.

I forced a soft smile and nodded. To be entirely honest, I wasn't looking forward to this. What have I gotten myself involved in...?

~

Anytime Aphrodite would show herself Ares and I would go out of our way to speak to one another, seemingly having what appeared to be a humorous or interesting conversation. Yet when I looked back she didn't even look threatened. I squeezed my lips into a thin line and focused my attention back to Ares. 

Did I need to be more obvious?! Maybe she didn't catch the hint? Maybe she didn't care that Ares was interested in someone else?

I looked around and my eyes landed on Apollo seeking reassurance. But I didn't even receive a glint of a smile from him. His face was blank and unreadable. I felt a pit in my stomach grow and quickly looked away. Something didn't feel right.

I think Ares started to realize what I had before and probably had the same idea as I did, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me towards his side to appear closer to me. Dionysus stood before us taking small drinks from his chalice full of wine, he watched us with a grin.

"She's grown quite a bit hasn't she?" Suggested Ares, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Indeed she has, not much of an imp anymore it seems." Teased Dionysus.

I felt myself grow colder in annoyance, I think Dionysus felt it because he let out a shiver. 

"Ah, she was never an Imp! She's always been a lovely girl." Cut in Hermes.

I felt an odd sensation when hermes was around. I didn't know if I could trust him, not after what happened last time in Persephone's green house. Part of me felt like he didn't intend for that to happen, that he was just being mischievous and wouldn't have taken it a step farther. 

"Far from it! She was such a damned annoying brat." Grinned Ares.

I shot him a glare and nudged his arms off me, moving away from his side. "I was never a brat. You're just moody and find everything annoying." I challenged.

Ares eyes glinted with rivalry and Hermès let out a chuckle. "I think I agree with her on that one." 

Dionysus raised up his chalice, "Cheers to that!"

He threw his head back finishing off the rest of the sour liquid, a lazy grin stained with purple spread across his lips. His curly black hair falling over his face without a care. He was already drunk.

I sighed and found myself away from the group, Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus still chatting away.

I was standing in the corner staring at a nearby statue, a centaur wrestling with what seemed to be a hero. Spears clashing.

I felt a presence move behind me and turned to face Apollo, he leaned against the wall with a brooding look. I raised a curious eyebrow at him and received a sinister smile from him.

It wasn't bright. It wasn't toothy. It wasn't happy. It was something else. Something I couldn't place my finger on. What was his deal today?

He stepped closer and I felt myself flinch, yet all he did was stand next to me facing the statue as well. "Do you know anything about this?" Asked Apollo, gesturing towards the statue.

I shook my head allowing him to explain. "It's Chiron training the hero Hercules." 

I didn't know much about Chiron and Hercules. Only what I was briefly taught as a child.

"I heard Centaur's are-erm... what's the word-" I started.

"I know what you're thinking. No, Chiron isn't like the rest of them. He's very mature and intelligent." Reassured Apollo.

His face seemed to light up when he spoke of Chiron. Centaurs are infamous for partying and just practicing immature behavior. I wonder what makes Chiron so different?

"You speak highly of him, was he a friend of yours?" I asked, smiling.

"Actually I taught him a lot of what he knows now, I was his foster father." Elaborated Apollo.

My eyes light up in interest, "Really?!" I Exclaimed.

The cautiousness in the room before had fleeted and was replaced with comfort. 

"Yeah. I taught him how to play instruments and about medicine, he's a really neat Centaur." He beamed.

I felt my heart pang with warmth. Hearing about his interests made happy, he was so passionate. It was fascinating to watch.

Sometimes I forget how old Apollo is compared to me. Yes he appeared young but his soul was a different story.

His eyes quickly changed from the passion before to something more serious and again, unreadable. "How's the plan working out with Ares?" Asked Apollo, his voice monotone.

"I-It's not going as I expected. She doesn't seem that bothered at all..." I said sighing.

To my surprise, he stepped closer to me. He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head upwards to face his. His bright eyes melted deeply in mine, like they were soaking in all my secrets. 

"Just talking to him won't threaten her... you need to be more intimate." He said softly.

He let go of my chin and turned his back on me, "She's the goddess of love... she knows every trick in the book including yours. You need to be more convincing." 

And with that he left, leaving me stranded and blushing. 

~

I was sitting a patch of grass located in vast gleaming fields, a fountain pen in my hand hovering over a blank sheet of paper. I wanted to write my feelings down yet I couldn't even decipher what I was feeling... do I explain my events and maybe it being on paper would be easier for me to understand. 

But nothing came to mind. Grass rustling caused my head to shoot up towards to sound, my eyes landing on Ares. He stood tall, the sun towards his back casting a looming shadow over me. His arms were crossed over his chest and the shadow hid his face. 

"H-hello Ares." I stammered.

He glanced at the blank piece of paper and knelt down snatching it from my hands. "What is this?" He asked as he examined the blank paper.

"I piece of paper..." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "I knew that! I just mean what is it for?"

I shrugged, "I wanted to write something but-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I came to talk to about our plan." Ares Said wafting the paper in my face and then proceeding to crumple it up to be thrown behind him with no care.

I frowned but didn't argue, it was just paper after all. "It's not really turning out like it should've-" I started but was interrupted.

"No shit. Look, talking to one another and occasionally touching won't make her jealous." Said Ares. I have a feeling he would suggest what Apollo had before. Yet I sat and listened. "We need to be more convincing, more-what's the word?"

"Intimate..." I added with dismay. 

He finally nodded, "Yup."

I bit my lip and pondered. What did this entail? Did he mean hugs... flirting... and kissing...? I couldn't imagine doing such things, let alone with him. I never thought about it. Love was something I've always been ignorant to and now I'm getting dragged into it all. Was this even worth it anymore? Why am I wasting my time with god drama? Because I feared Ares or even Apollo?

I shuttered, and looked him in the eye. "If we're to be intimate, I'm setting the boundaries."


	12. “Love”

I didn't have a single clue on how to be "intimate.", and of course the one person I could've learned about it from is who we're plotting against. 

I sat awkwardly in front of Ares as he briefly explained what and how to be intimate. I just sat wide eyed like a puppy, my hands folded neatly in my lap. 

"Did you get all of that?" Asked Ares. I simply stared, then shrugged.

He let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. "Here's the deal, I have to take a business trip soon and you can count on me being bloody upon my return. You're going to replace her and be the one who cleans me of my blood. Got it?" Explained Ares.

I slowly nodded, still uncomfortable and dazed. "Got it."

Ares smirked, "There's one more thing we need to go over..."

"L-like what?" I stammered. 

His eyes blazed with humor and maybe even lust. "You do know intimacy includes kissing and touching right?"

A deep blush flushed over my cheeks and I quickly looked away, "Well yeah-" I started.

"You're inexperienced. Come here." He said gesturing me towards him.

I slowly pulled myself up from the marble bench I was sitting on and walked up to him, my head held down and eyes remaining on my feet.

I saw his hand slowly brush over my folded ones and clasp around them, he pulled my left hand into his and started running his fingers over the soft skin of my hand. I swallowed hard and finally my eyes met his dark ones. A wicked grin was plastered on his face. 

Don't get me wrong, he was handsome with his tousled brown hair and deep brown eyes. His jaw was perfectly chiseled with light stubble and had a straight nose, Although there was a sense of roughness exuding around his fairly youthful looks... But I felt nervous and almost uncomfortable. I was inexperienced... in well... everything.

He must've read my expression because he brushed his thumb over my chin with assurance, "Don't be nervous. It's just touching. It's not like I'm going to fuck you." He cooed. As the curse left his mouth I felt my body immediately tense up. I've heard people refer to it as making love or simply sex. But the way he said made it sound so detached and barbaric. 

"R-right." I breathed out, swallowing hard once more in attempt to calm myself.

His smiled turned from wicked to something more sincere, his hand let go of mine and wrapped around my waist. The last person to touch my waist was Hermes and that didn't turn out good... 

In a split second his lips met mine with haste.

I gasped against him and started to feel my body freeze up in shock. I knew what this entailed, that I was seconds away from turning everything around me into ice. I mentally concentrated and tried to calm myself, forcing my powers back down. Don't freeze. Keep calm. 

I regained control of my body and forced myself to melt into his kiss. He cradled his hand behind my neck and deepened the kiss. 

I couldn't understand it. We were so close yet it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt like passion. Is this what intimacy felt like? The desire to be close to someone? Slowly my body adjusted and I no longer felt tense. My heart began to beat rapidly and goose bumps rose all over my skin.

His lips were rough as they moved hungrily against mine. It didn't feel like an act. It felt real. Was this really what had to be done in order to make Aphrodite jealous? 

Next thing I knew, he used his spare hand to grope me and I let out a gasp. He tried to force his tongue in my mouth causing me shove him away with a yelp. As I did, a blast of coldness radiated off me causing him to flench against it. "I-I don't feel comfortable doing that." I stammered.

Ares grinned, "Sorry girl, I got a little carried away." He admitted.

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with..." 

He shrugged and turned on his heel, walking away from where we once stood. "See ya later then." He waved.

I squeezed my lips into a thin line and plopped down on a nearby rock. I breathed in my surroundings, the cool air flooding my lungs. My heart was still beating rapidly from before, I need to cool off. I didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching me from a distance. 

The sun see's all, even what's hidden within the shadows.

~

The next few days I spent relaxing. It wasn't until later that I have to execute my plan with Ares. I pondered, wondering if our agreement was worth it anymore. Here I was, chasing my tail and wasting my time trying to keep a promise to Ares and Apollo. Hera was also invested in this, there's no going back now.

I was sitting on a patch of grass watching the sunset, my hands holding my body up and head turned towards the sky. I bathed in the warmth of the sun, calmness and security overwhelming me. I exhaled and squeezed my eyes shut as I took in the clean air. I was in a state of tranquillity. 

Whatever calmness I felt fleeted as the ground I sat on shook deeply. I frowned and slowly pulled myself off the ground. The ground kept vibrating, the sky slowly enveloped with dark clouds.

The trembling of the ground grew stronger with each passing second. I yelped as I feel hard against the ground. 

Finally the rumblings subsided. I stumbled back onto my feet and quickly made my way to the throne room. 

The gods and goddesses were standing in the court room, their voices yelling over each other; not single coherent sentence could be made out. I inched towards them, Zeus's eyes met mine with anger. 

The others must have followed his gaze as they all looked back at me in silence. I couldn't mutter a word, not with all their eyes on me.

"Child, do you have any explanation for what just happened?!" Asked Zeus, his voice heavy with caution and a tinge of anger. His eyes dug deep in mine pulling for the truth.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know. It wasn't from me." 

He didn't say anything and kept staring at me pondering if I spoke the truth. He finally gave in and sighed as he leaned further into his golden throne. "Somethings dreadfully wrong... we need to investigate these rumblings." Said Zeus.

I felt relief wash over me as I was no longer the target. I slowly sat down on a nearby step and listened.

"Apollo, have your oracles spoken of anymore prophecies of lately?" Asked Zeus.

Apollo shook his head, "No father, nor have I seen any visions." 

"How do you suppose we investigate? Send a few spy's down? Perhaps some of us can disguise ourselves and-" started Athena.

Zeus groaned and shook his head, "Let me think..."

My eyes trailed to Apollo who lounged in his very own throne, his bright eyes watching his father with boredom. He must've caught my gaze because his eye's landed on mine. His expression was blank and unreadable. If he wasn't smiling then something was wrong...

I cleared my throat and avoided his gaze, pretending to listen to Zeus. 

I looked over towards Ares who dug under his nails in disinterest. Anything that didn't involve bloodshed disinterested him. As for aphrodite, she remained watching Zeus as if we weren't plotting against her.

~

The next day we executed our supposed plan. I waited innocently in the throne room will Hera sat in her throne knitting something, it was just us in the darkened court room. The only light was nearby torches on each marble column, orange flames illuminating the grand room reaching the golden celling.

The deep groan of the heavy doors leading into throne room signaled me of Ares arrival. I continued to pay no attention not wanting to appear obvious. His footsteps came closer and closer until he was standing before me bloodied. He wore a modernized army outfit, dessert camouflage printed on it. It was covered in dust and blood. With a snap of his fingers his attire changed from that to his Greek armor. The blood was still on him and seemed to even grow on his armor like it was symbolic.

I looked up at him appearing confused, a grin was tugging at his lips. As I looked passed him I saw her, Aphrodite, leaning against a faraway wall. Her glittering eyes filled with curiosity. 

"Y-Yes?" I asked, my eyes looking in Ares innocently.

"You've grown Shiva, you're not the same brat who ran rampant around Olympus... yet you're no woman yet." He spoke softly his eyes fiery with lust.

"But I am no child? What constitutes as being a woman?" I asked, playing along with him.

Before I could open my mouth loud laughter sounded from the other end of the room, Aphrodite's laughter. She burst into tears of amusement and held her stomach against the gasps. Ares looked behind him, anger behind his eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. This was a bad idea... Hera must have been embarrassed for me because she hide behind her knitting.

"H-how CLICHE!" Hollered Aphrodite. She strode over to us, a big grin plastered on her perfect face. "You fools, I am the god of love. I know every tactic, hell, I invented most of them." 

"I don't know what you're talking about-?" Scoffed Ares But was hushed by Aphrodite.

"Let me guess! You were going to ask her to clean you of your blood, to bathe you like I always had? You wanted to make me jealous in hops I'd leap back in your arms? You fool!" She said with humor, she then turned towards me. "And you, I don't believe you know what you're getting into girl. You're far too naive to get dragged into Ares antics."

I expected her to rip my eye balls out but she was far too intoxicated with amusement to hurt a fly. "Well... well you stopped showing me affection! You no longer awaited my return from war! I can't stand the idea of you with anyone else-" Ares started with pure rage.

"Ah, So when I'm not at your side it must mean I'm in somebody else's bed then?" She retorted. "Does it ever occur to you that maybe I had matters to attend to? That I wasn't sleeping around? Who do you think I am?!" Her voice growing with anger.

"Tch! You cheated on Hephaestus with me! I know what you're capable of Aphrodite!" Spat Ares.

Her composed expression fell and her cheeks were blushing with anger. She stomped up towards him and pointed her finger at him accusingly. "I was forced into that damned marriage, I didn't have a choice. I didn't love him! I loved you! You know this! Yet you dare accuse me of infidelity because of what I symbolize and my past?!"

Ares squeezed his lips shut preventing anymore hurtful words from hurling towards his love. Aphrodite scoffed and turned on her heal, she left us standing alone in the throne room.

I hadn't spoken a word and stood behind him shocked. As we were left alone in the room I felt fear rise to my throat. This went horribly wrong and Ares was seconds from throwing a tantrum. I didn't waste a second and scurried towards Hera, behind her throne as she looked just as shocked as I was.

Ares eyes landed on his mother, he stared at her and groaned. He stormed out without a word.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and appeared from behind her. "That went horribly wrong." Commented Hera.

"This was a bad idea... I shouldn't have gotten involved, I wasn't prepared-" I started but was hushed by Hera.

"You did well my dear, it was my son who was obvious." Suggested Hera.

"How...?"

"My dear, if you want to make that woman jealous you need to truly make him fall in love with. Love isn't planned. Now that he's out of the plan you can seduce him, his anger will subside soon and-"

"I can't. I won't..." I interrupted her.

Her eyes flared with a anger but she remained composed. "Why is that...?" She genuinely wanted her son to fall for me, anything to release him from Aphrodite's clutches.

"M-maybe because I want true love." I mumbled.

Hera leaned in. "What was that...?"

Before she could ask what I said, Zeus's booming voice called for her: "WIFE!" 

She rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this later then."

She disappeared in thin air, like she was never there in the first place.

I sighed. I need to walk and clear my mind. 

~

I left the courtroom and started wondering through the silent halls, I kept my head down and thought to myself. I thought of how foolish I had been. How awful that went. I don't believe I could endure anymore stress today... 

I saw a large pair of glittering steps leading into a darkened room. Something gleamed at me from within the room drawing me closer. I slowly walked up the shimmering steps and into the pitch black room. The item that drew me in flashed at me, I walked towards it and reached out. Before I could wrap my hand around it light enveloped the room. One by one the torches on the walls light up filling the room with golden light. I gasped and stepped back from the object, my back hitting something hard. I turned towards it and my eyes widened. 

Apollo stood before me, his muscular arms folded across his chest and eyes melting into mine with unknown emotion.

"Apollo... you scared me." I sighed. With shaky hands, I eased myself on to the floor to sit and calm myself.

"You're a fool." Said Apollo, not an ounce of context anywhere in his words. His voice was sharp and insulting.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I-i know." I admitted.

"You didn't make her jealous. Everything went terribly wrong Shiva-"

"I know." I repeated.

Apollo sighed, "The only one who ended up getting jealous was me." He spat, turning away from me.

My eyes widened in shock and confusion. "W-what?" 

"You heard me. All this foolish plan did was hurt everyone involved..." 

I stood up, "Does that mean we're... enemies...?" My voice broke.

Apollo looked over his shoulder, his eyes stared into mine with judgement, a tinge anger, and consideration. He didn't respond and I think I knew his answer.

I felt something strange grow within me. I felt angry, what happened was unfair! For the first time I felt pure anger. Coolness surged within me threatening to burst.

"This isn't fair! I never asked to be involved in this mess! How is it my fault!" I spat.

Apollo's eyes flamed, for once I could read behind the emotion behind them. They were filled with rage. Rage that matched Zeus's. A rage that could shake Olympus. "You knew exactly what you were getting involved in you ignorant girl!"

"You've got to kidding me! I was ready to drop all this until you manipulated me!" I responded with coldness and distaste.

I hadn't noticed my skin grew even whiter, not a tinge of pink flesh in sight like I had been dead. The wind grew stronger and colder as my anger rose. Coldness rose up my chest, almost enveloping. I don't know what would happen if I got even more angry...

Apollo laughed at my response, "I manipulated you?" 

"You know you did..." I said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you want from me! You constantly do this, you play with my feelings to get what you want and then you have the audacity to make all of this about you! Why me? Why tell me I made you jealous? How the hell did I make YOU jealous?"

"How did you make me jealous? Use your head fool!" Challenged Apollo. 

He inched closer towards me, I could feel his hot breath fanning against me. 

"What, are you implying you had feelings for me?! That's a lie, you hate me! You've always hated me."

His anger finally boiled over and he gripped my arm tightly, I squirmed against his melting grasp. "You know nothing of how I feel. Don't cross me! I warned you I'm capable of more." He said through gritted teeth.

I'm tired. Tired of feeling weak. Letting them walk all over me and treat me like a dangerous outcast. All I've ever wanted was a family, a family who didn't just take me in because of their obligations; that I might be a danger to existence and needed to be contained. That I might help bring back the Titans, the reckoning. I've shown compassion and immense patience with these gods. They should know better than to disrespect me, I'm perfectly capable of awakening Kronos once more. But due to my compassion and patience I haven't, from the goodness of my heart. After being repeatedly beaten down emotionally and at times physically, I refuse to appear weak. I'll show them that I am a serious threat, that I am not to be talked down upon. I am not a burden. I am a powerful being with a lot to offer. I'm more than the prophecy told of my coming. I am more than just a foolish girl.

My eyes glowed pure white and my anger fleeted like it was never there. My entire body was cold, like everything inside me was frozen. I felt nothing. I felt cold. But I also felt powerful; like if I were to snap my fingers I could cover the world with ice. I was unstoppable and this God of The Sun who stands before me, gripping my chilled arm won't stop me.

"As am I.”


	13. “Camp What?!!”

"As am I." 

Apollo merely stared at me, his hand remained gripping my arm tightly and anger still swirling in his eyes. I was rather annoyed and with a surge of energy I made my skin unbearable to touch, far too cold for a God's touch let alone a humans. 

Apollo scoffed and ripped his grasp from me, he rubbed the raw skin of his palm and glared at me with rage. "You dare-"

"I'm done fooling around. You should respect me. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I would make a poor enemy as well?" I suggested, my voice silky smooth and serious. Not an expression of emotion or feeling in my tone. I was cold and empty. I was anew.

"You-? You can't even control your powers!" Spat Apollo.

"I believe I recall you saying that someone who's unpredictable can prove to be a terrible enemy... either way, if you're going to throw a tantrum because I made you jealous than I'll take my leave. I have things I need to attend to." I replied gently.

"What's the matter with you?!" He growled. I could feel the raging warmth radiating off of him, but it was no match for my overwhelming coldness.

"I... I realized something. All of this foolishness has awoken something inside of me." I thought aloud. "You were right, I was foolish before."

He didn't seem satisfied with my words as he stood firmly. Though I didn't care. "You think you're all grown now don't you-!"

"I was getting so angry before, I think it might've encouraged my powers to present themselves. I can feel them and use them to my disposal now." I admitted. I explained everything as if he wasn't mad at me or the whole event never happened.

"Your powers are at your disposal you say?" Snarled a nearby voice,

Apollo and I's heads snapped towards the voice. Zeus was standing at the entrance of the room, Hera at his side with a curious expression. Zeus strode over to us followed by Hera.

"And what do you plan on doing with your powers?" Asked Zeus, distaste in his voice.

"Don't fret, I don't seek to destroy Olympus nor come in contact with other titans. Whatever powers stir inside me are pure." I assured.

Zeus eyes gleamed with something unknown, like he was in deep consideration. He had a deep hatred for titans, I had to earn his trust and he realizes that.

"You fools have been causing a deep stir in Olympus. I won't tolerate it any longer. Shiva, you've proven to be highly unpredictable and quite a detriment these past few years; you attacked Hermes with your powers, you plotted against one of the 12, and now you're arguing with my son right next to Pandora's box!" Said Zeus, his fists clenched at his sides with anger.

My eyes landed on the decorated box sitting neatly on the podium, the same box that drew me into the room in the first place. 

"Your wife was apart of the plotting as well." I pointed out. My eyes glaring at Hera's deceptive ones.

"I don't know what she's talking about husband-" Sighed Hera But was interrupted by Zeus.

I now knew Hera wasn't to be trusted. So much for her being my adoptive mother...

"Oh shut it Hera, we both know you were more than likely involved." Groaned Zeus as he waved off his wife.

"She's highly unstable father." Said Apollo, his voice exaggerative and artificial.

"Don't even get me started on you Apollo. I have eyes and ears everywhere boy, I know you've been right in the middle of all this; stirring the pot along with Hera." Zeus's eyes landed on his son with accusation. 

Apollo squeezed his mouth shut in shame. 

Zeus's attention focused back on me, "I don't know wether to trust you or not Shiva. Therefore I must taken action and do what's absolutely necessary until I make a permanent decision in the future." He looked towards his son, "And you my boy will face disciplinary action for the part you've played in all of this mess!"

Apollo opened his mouth to object but was silenced by Zeus.

"What decision...? What do you mean by taking action-" I started but as more questions left my mouth everything went black and next thing I knew I was falling.

I fell for what felt like hours, my flailing body zooming past clouds and dark night sky. Not even the stars could provide me comfort. 

I fell with a loud crash as I slammed into a span of woods, twigs and leaves slapping against my back as my body hurled towards the ground. I screamed out and landed harshly on a pile of leaves.

I heard another nearby crash but it sounded more like they landed on solid ground rather than leaves. I groaned and slowly brushed the orange leaves out of my face, I achingly sat up and rubbed my burning eyes. As my vision cleared I saw tall oak trees, the moonlight beaming in rays through it's branches.

I heard a deep groan from nearby and saw a figure laying flat on the ground, their back towards the sky. They slowly pulled their face upwards and sat up. "Erm, hello?" I called out.

I couldn't make out their features as it was almost pitch black outside but I could tell who it was by their voice. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yelled Apollo. He huffed and stood up, kicking a nearby rock. He started grabbing random sticks and breaking them aggressively in a tantrum.

"You need to manage your anger." I sighed and stood up as well. I moaned in pain as my back cramped from the fall. I'm surprised I survived such a fall in the first place.

"You're the one to talk!" Spat Apollo.

I ignored his remark, "Why do I feel pain? Something isn't right here..." I pondered.

"No shit! Shiva we're humans!" Apollo said through gritted teeth.

"Humans? As in man? As in a weakling?" I asked dumbfounded.

Apollo dusted dirt off his clothing, "Not entirely. Father was considerate this time around and left me some of my juice." 

"Your What?" 

"My god juice, you know? God Ju Ju, divine powers." Said Apollo sarcastically.

"So we're, what, half human, half gods?" I asked.

"Yes Shiva, we're Demi-gods. And let me tell you right here right now that you better watch your back-"   
Before Apollo could finish his threat a heavy body followed by screaming slammed right into him from the sky with a loud thud. A large pile of dust formed around them as they fell into the dirt.

After a few moments the dust subsided and was followed by two pairs of coughing. Apollo's figure stood up as the other one remained on the ground dazed.

"Well well, would you look who decided to come along!" Snorted Apollo. 

"I didn't decide shit!" The voice groaned.

The voice belonged to none other than Ares. 

"It's seems like it's a delinquent family get together, except Shiva's the stupid adopted one!" Sneered Apollo.

"Shut it blondie! I ain't no delinquent." Growled Ares as he pulled himself up.

"Where are we?" I asked still confused and raging with questions. I couldn't help but be ignorant, I've been sheltered in Olympus for the entirety of my life.

"Earth dummy." Said Ares.

I felt excitement wash over me. Earth! I'm on earth! This is what it's like?! I've heard so much about it and have always been forbidden from visiting. Finally I'm here! These seemed more like a gift rather than a disciplinary action.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face girl! We need to figure out how the get the hell out of here!" Spat Ares.

"There is no way to get out of here! We just have to wait till father's satisfied. We don't even know where we are-" started Apollo.

"Dad said something about camp before he hurled my ass down here." Added Ares.

Apollo pondered for a moment and then groaned in annoyance, "He probably meant Camp Half Blood... SERIOUSLY?!" 

"Camp half blood... like in half god?" I asked.

"Yup. At least we're something. Don't know if I could tolerate bein human." Shrugged Ares.

I expected Ares to blow up on me for earlier, I didn't dare ask and took his neutrality as a gift.

"We should find this camp. I never thought I'd say this but I'm cold..." I admitted.

"Oh boo hoo." Mocked Apollo.

"I'm cold too sunshine boy, let's get moving before I bust a nut." Said Ares.

"Do you even know what that means..." Asked Apollo as we started to walk through the woods.

"Duh. The nut is your hollow ass skull and I'm gonna bust it with my fist." Snorted Ares.

"I don't want my nut busted..." I frowned.

"Nobodies busting their nut, let's just focus on getting to camp!" Said Apollo.

~

We spent hours walking through the woods, as we arrived to a large river the sun had already started to rise. 

"It's right over this river," Said Apollo.

"But there's nothing?" I added.

Apollo rolled his eyes and ignored me, he started making his way through the river Ares And I following behind.

"There's no way in hell I'm swimming through this cold ass water!" Groaned Ares.

"Chill, were getting close. I'm sure they'll have blankies for you wrap up in buddy." Teased Apollo.

My head was swirling with different thoughts. Apollo and Ares probably hated me. My plan backfired and now I have both of them as enemies. I wanted to ask Ares if he wasn't angry but maybe he's so stupid he forgot.

The water started to reach our chests. I could feel the current pull against my feet and felt my chest tighten in fear. "This isn't gonna get any deeper is it?" I said trembling.

"It's a river, of course it is. We're not even halfway there!" Said Apollo.

Then it occurred to me... "I can't swim." 

Both Apollo and Ares turned around to face me with different expressions. Apollo looked seriously annoyed and Ares looked amused. "You can't swim? How the hell-" started Ares.

"Guess you'll have to drown." Said Apollo shrugging.

I narrowed my eyes at him and felt a foreign feeling of anger. "Yeah well you can freeze!" I retorted.

And with a surge of power, not nearly as powerful as it had been back on Olympus, I began to freeze a layer over the water. 

Apollo and Ares started to look around them panicking.

"Hey now! He said that, I have no part in this!" Whined Ares.

"Stop it!" Growled Apollo.

I scoffed and started to pull my body onto a thicker piece of ice on the surface of the water. Quickly the ice thickened completely covering the surface of the once powerful river. Apollo and Ares both frozen in place. 

Ares struggled against the ice trying to use his brute strength to break through. I took advantage of their current states, "Let's make a deal!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Anything to get me hell out of here!" Said Ares.

"How about we put our differences in the past, pretend whatever happened up there didn't happen so we can focus on getting back home." I said with a wicked grin.

"I'm down! Just let me out of here!" Said Ares as he continued struggling in the iced water.

"Like hell!! I never forget!" Spat Apollo. 

I raised an eyebrow at him and with a flick of my hand I released Ares. I reached down and gripped his arm helping him on the surface of the ice. Apollo remained buried in it with a scowl on his face.

"Good luck then." I said shrugging.

"Yeah! Good luck sunshine boy!" Chuckled Ares.

Apollo smirked at Ares' comment, "You're right. I am sunshine boy..." 

To my surprise the ice surrounding him started to melt, the sun in the sky now blazing with heat. I scoffed and turned on my heel. I started walking towards the island and Ares stumbled to catch up to me. When I looked back Apollo had climbed onto the ice with a mischievous grin.

With the sun now illuminating the sky I could make out their features. We all looked the same apart from our clothing. Apollo retained his wavy golden hair, bright eyes, and tanned gold skin. Ares has his tousled brown hair; now wet, deep brown eyes, and chiseled jawline. Me on the other hand looked different... I looked towards my figure, I was no longer pure white and my hair wasn't the same color either. My skin had pigment, a golden undertone yet still fair. My hair was a light shade of blonde and I couldn't even make out what my eyes looked like.

We all wore modernized clothing, Ares wore a pair of distressed black skinny jeans and a red hoodie. Apollo was dressed in a simple white t shirt and like Ares, black skinny jeans. I was wearing a simple pair of tennis shoes, shorts, and a grey crew t shirt. "Why are we dressed like this?" I asked gesturing towards my clothes.

"We can't just walk around in our Greek battle armor girl." Ares pointed out.

Apollo caught up and we crossed the river. As our foots stepped upon the rocks of beach everything changed in a flash. Hundreds of people stood within the woods watching us curiously, some of their faces painted with amusement. A man like creature stood in front of them as if he were their leader, the upper half of his body was a male human while the bottom half belonged to a horse. Then it occurred to me...

He was a centaur.

I looked at him with amazement. "Y-you're a centaur! You like to party and stuff?!" I Exclaimed with interest.

I thought back to that time Apollo told me about centaurs when we looked at that statue in Olympus.

The people, most of them children, giggled at my remark and the centaur sighed.

Apollo rolled his eyes and turned his attention to him, a smile spread across his face. "Chiron, my dearest friend!" Beamed Apollo.

I felt a blush crept over my cheeks. "No, Chiron isn't like the rest of them. He's very mature and intelligent." Apollo's words from Olympus rang in my mind. So this was Chiron, the centaur Apollo raised...

I wanted to apologize but I caught my tongue, I didn't want to make things worse.

"What's the meaning of this? Is something wrong?" Asked Chiron as he looked from Apollo, to Ares, and to me. He likely didn't even know who I was.

Apollo sighed, "We've been sent down here as punishment."

Chiron nodded as he understood, this must be a common occurrence. 

"Welcome to the club." Said a familiar voice as they walked towards us from the wood. Dionysus strode towards us dressed in purple pant suit, his curly hair greasy with hair gel was combed over his head, and his face was painted with disinterest.

"Ah Dionysus, you likely have a better understanding with all of this. I'll leave you with them then." Nodded Chiron.

He looked towards Ares and I, "You must be Ares, you look like an Ares, and you... hmm..." he scanned me up and down trying to guess who exactly I was.

"Athena... maybe even Aphrodite?" Chiron stammered.

I blushed profusely at the Aphrodite comment. Ares burst into laughter, "Her?! Aphrodite!! Pfft... no way. Aphrodite wouldn't let a single strand of hair stick out of place." Ares gestured towards my wild wet hair.

I glared at him and chilled his soaked hair. Ice formed on his strands of hair turning the tips white. "Hey!" 

"Then who exactly are you?" Asked Chiron.

I swallowed hard, "I'm Shiva, a Titaness."

Low chattered and gasps sounded from the crowds of kids standing in the woods. Chiron sighed and looked me deeply in the eyes, he was determining wether or not I was a threat. Surely I wasn't if Apollo and Ares strolled around with me without trying to kill me.

"Very well... it's nice to meet you Shiva. Go ahead Dionysus, show them around and so on." Said Chiron. With a small bow he turned around and galloped off, he whistled for the kids to follow. They hesitated and started to follow, ever so often looking over their shoulder towards us.

Dionysus sighed and waved us to come closer. We stepped towards him, "Come with me. Let's have a chat."


	14. “Punishment.”

"So you're also being punished?" 

We all sat at a round table, Dionysus seemingly uninterested as he ran his finger tip around the metal rim of his Coca Cola. 

Frankly I wasn't impressed with earth so far. When we first walked through this supposed camp half blood I expected grand marble architecture and gardens like Olympus had had. But the buildings were generally made out of logs apart from the 12 cabins that represented each god. I was still confused by the purpose of the camp. 

"I've been in punishment." Sighed Dionysus.

"For what exactly?" I asked.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes at me, I haven't spoken much since we've first gotten here and I'm not exactly his favorite person.

But he still answered fairly, "Just naughty behavior I guess."

He looked between Apollo and I, a curious frown drawn on his face. "Why are you two being punished?" 

We avoided looking at each other and Apollo spoke up, "Drama. That's all. We likely won't be here long, just long enough for Father to get his message across."

Dionysus chuckled, "That explains it then."

I began firing out questions, "What is this place? Who are all those people outside? Is this some sort of military camp-?"

Dionysus held his hand up interrupting me, "Chill. Yeah, it's sort of a military camp. It's full of half blood brats, Demi-gods as we put it."

I pondered for a moment. Demi-gods are technically heroes, so this camp must be a sort of place for them to train outside of the mortal eyesight. 

"Demi-gods are offspring of A god and a human correct... so who are their parents?" I asked confused.

Dionysus raised an eyebrow at me and gestured around us like the answer was right in front of me. I frowned in confusion. 

Dionysus sighed, "Foolish girl, you have the mind of a child. We're their parents. All of us, Major gods... Apollo and Ares here, they have kids here."

I blushed at the thought. I knew they've had kids, I didn't think they had kids presently. I turned to Ares, "But I thought you were in love with Aphrodite-"

Ares scoffed, "It ain't that deep kid. Gods aren't faithful."

Yet he expected her to be faithful?

I frowned, "But you had me help you manipulate her because you thought she was-"

"Yeah yeah, shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Ares said waving me off.

"Fine... how many kids do you guys have anyways? One? Two?" I asked looking between Ares and Apollo.

Apollo shrugged, "I dunno."

Ares nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?! You don't know how many kids you have? That's gross." I said in repulsion. 

I seemed to have forgotten how promiscuous gods can be. 

"Shut up, I'm talking now. Anyways, I'm the camp director here and it sucks. You three are gonna stay out of my way. I would ask you to help but I'd gouge my eyes out if I had to see your faces every day. Ares, you stay in your cabin. Apollo as well, and Shiva-" Dionysus cut in, he paused as he reached my name.

He didn't have any idea what to do with me. I didn't have any kids. I didn't have a cabin. He squeezed his lips into a thin line. "You can stay in Hera's cabin since she technically raised you." 

He grinned at his compromising.

Why did Hera have a cabin? She would likely never have kids due to her faithfulness to Zeus, that he never reciprocated. Maybe it was for status? She wanted to feel apart of the camp so had a cabin made for her.

We all got up and left to find our cabins. Apollo stepped away and didn't look back, he didn't speak a word to me. Ares walked next to me with a deep frown, lines forming on his forehead. "You're angry." I pointed out.

"No shit. I don't want to stay with those brats. Don't you think we deserve better a-acomni-erm-foundation-"

"Accommodations?" I corrected.

He quickly nodded, "Yeah, we deserve a castle or somethin. Not bunk with our illegitimate kids."

I shrugged. "I don't have any kids."

He huffed. "That's cause you're a prude. You get that cabin all to yourself!" 

"I don't make the rules-" I started.

"If I made the rules you'd be sleeping in the damn rain-"

"You seem angry. Perhaps I should leave you to hash it out, I don't like being yelled at..." I said in defense. 

I didn't wait for a response from him and hurried away, I quickly walked towards the middle of cabins, they were laid out in a u shape. I assumed that they were in the same placement as thrones as they all held attributes connected to their "parents". I walked to Hera's cabin, it was next Zeus's and had lavish marble. 

Finally, some nice architecture. 

I walked inside, it had polished white marble flooring, a high domed celling with murals painted on it like a temple. The cabin was a horizontal rectangle from the door way in the front, columns lined the long rug leading towards the end where a single bed stood made. The bed was right below the Dome, a canopy over it with sheer curtains. There were various dresses with lavish embroidery and decorations.

Why was this places decorated so nicely if no one would ever use it? Why was there only one bed? Did Hera want to flaunt her royalty through the state of her cabin? I had so many questions but I dismissed them and sat down on the comfy bed, pushing the sheet curtains aside.

A orange shirt was folded neatly on the bed and I unfolded it revealing black text that read "Camp Half Blood.".

"Strange." I said shrugging. 

I then looked towards what I was wearing and blushed, my clothes were crunchy from being soaked earlier and my shoes were beyond muddy. My hair was in a frenzy and I smelt like the outdoors. 

I snapped my fingers in attempt to change my clothes but nothing happened. I huffed confused and stormed out of my cabin. As I reached outside I ran into a small group of girls standing outside my door, the girl in the middle had her fist raised as if she was going to knock.

"O-oh, my bad! We just came by to introduce ourselves. I'm Leah-"

"How do I change my attire and rid my stench mortals?" I interrupted them, not wanting to hear what mundane things they had to say.

The girl in the middle; who had shoulder length black hair and a skinny frame, coughed in embarrassment. Her brown eyes looked at me apologetically, "M-maybe Sylvia can help." She stammered.

I looked to the girl standing left of Leah, she wore a warm smile. She was beautiful compared to the seemingly average girls standing next to her. She had deep olive skin, golden hair, and hazel round eyes. 

"That would be me! I'm Sylvia. I can help you." She beamed.

I sized her up and then sighed in defeat, "Very well..."

I stood still and continued staring at the girl, she seemed confused.

I raised an eyebrow at her impatiently, "Well?"

"W-well, we should get you a shower first and maybe brush out your hair; then we can pick you out an outfit." Sylvia recovered.

I looked between the girls, they all wore that same orange shirt I found folded on my bed. "Please tell me I don't have to wear that..." 

To my dismay I did.

Sylvia told me to squirt this thick liquid stuff on my head that smelt of strawberry's and scrub. She advised I avoided getting it in my eyes but I ignored her. Let's say I regretted it. There was more thick liquid stuff that made my hair feel silky, and then the soapy liquid that you scrub your whole body with. It took me 2 hours to do all this.

How do humans do this everyday? So tedious, so many crevices!

Afterwards, Sylvia ripped through the tangles in my hair with a brush. It hurt and I almost froze her multiple times. But we endured. Now for the clothes...

I grabbed the dreadful shirt off my bed and she came in with more clothes.

She brought a denim high waisted skirt, white converse, a tank top, and socks.

I wore the tank top under my orange camp shirt, tucked the shirt under the high waisted skirt, and had the white converse on. 

 

(With orange shirt rather than white)

"Simple yet stylish!" Cheered Sylvia,

I was enraged. "WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS??" 

She gasped, "W-what?!"

"Are you teasing me?! I should be dressed in fine robes and golden jewelry, not these rags-"

"People on earth don't dress like us gods." Said Apollo, he was standing at the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest. We wore the same orange shirt but with a pair of skinny jeans, black shoes, and a hoodie.

I squeezed my lips into a thin line, I brushed my curly platinum locks over my shoulder and sent him a death glare. "I didn't invite you in." 

"I don't use entrances, I take entrances. Get used to it girly." Apollo sneered.

He grinned wickedly.

"I think you look nice Shiva... he's right. Fashion is different here. You're dressed very fashionably for this camp." Assured Sylvia.

I glared at her for a moment and then my face softened, "Really?"

She nodded.

I smiled, "Very well Then! I'm happy to have had your help." 

I looked towards Apollo who seemed bored. "You on the other hand, you are NOT fashionable. Where's your denim skirt huh?"

"I don't have a denim skirt you foolish-"

"That's what I thought. Stay poorly dressed!" I retorted.

Sylvia giggled and earned a glare from Apollo. 

"Whatever, i came to inform you we have a brief meeting with Chiron." Grumbled Apollo. He turned on his heel and left us.

I looked towards Sylvia with a warm smile, "Tell me Sylvia, who is your godly parent."

"Aphrodite."

My smile fell and my fists clenched in anger.

I couldn't help but feel resentful towards Aphrodite. If it wasn't for her and Ares relationship problems I wouldn't be here. Sylvia frowned as she noticed my change in expression, "Please don't tell me you have beef with her!"

Beef? 

"Excuse me? Of course I've had beef with her, all of us gods and goddesses share meals with each other during dinning-"

"That's not what I meant! Just-never mind." Sylvia sighed.

"Very well. I have no qualms with her, but I have to go to this so called meeting. Thank you for your help Sylvia." I Said waving her off.

I walked outside and saw Ares lounging sleepily against a tree, Apollo stood firmly with his arms crossed, The man Chiron was standing before them talking. I walked towards them and waved, "I'm here!"

Chiron looked towards me and smiled, "You've cleaned up nicely."

I nodded.

"I was just telling them about their schedules." Added Chiron.

"Schedules? What schedules?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Schedules for what you'll be doing in camp!" 

"I'm going to be doing stuff?!" I gasped.

"That's what I said!" Huffed Ares.

Great.


	15. “Titaness to Demi-Goddess”

"Why would we have to do anything? It's not like we need to train-" I started.

Chiron raised his hand up interrupting me, "I know it sounds bad but we can't just have gods lounging around doing nothing."

Ares' eyes blazed, "but that's all we ever do!" 

Chiron sighed, "Just bare with me here. Besides, if what you're telling me is true then you won't be here long."

"I agree with Chiron. I don't have any issues doing things-" started Apollo.k

"I'm not doin shit! You can't make me!" Growled Ares.

Ares was a heaving pile of rage while I was a frowning sad mess. I didn't deserve this!

I squeezed my mouth shut and didn't speak, my throat ached as I couldn't muster a single word without complaining. So I shut up and dealt with it.

"I don't mean to offend you but... a large portion of your powers have been compromised. You're no longer gods at the moment." Chiron Suggested, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

~

I sat down on a nearby log and pouted after our meeting with Chiron, there was no way I was going to do work. It's punishment enough that I lost my powers but also doing labor? Yeah, no thanks.

One of the girls that introduced themselves earlier at my cabin came strolling up to me. She was the third girl that didn't say much. She was short and stocky yet had a cute button face. Her dark brown hair sat on her shoulders in ringlets and her beading brown eyes watched me intently.

I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it, 

"Why would they allow a titan like you in the camp?" She asked.

My eyes widened at her blunt comment, I didn't know wether to feel insulted or just taken back. I was too annoyed to react so I just shrugged, "I wouldn't know." I mumbled.

The girl remained silent as she took in my appearance, "you don't look special, nor do I recall the existence of a Titan by the name of Shiva."

Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, a cheeky grin plastered on her stupid button face. I grinned back just as widely, "Perhaps that's because-"

"Because she's not."

I looked over my shoulder in rage at the voice belonging to Apollo. He stood there with a warm smile and waved at the girl, "I apologize, Shiva can be a bit... hmm... what's the word? Cold. Yes, she can be a bit cold. But she'll warm up to you eventually." He patted my shoulder and continued, "she's merely confused. She's a Demi-goddess like yourself."

My eyes went ablaze but my composure remained still, I didn't want to show an vulnerability so I simply shrugged and rolled my eyes. Why would he lie? I already told everyone I was a titan.

The girl considered his words but kept a calculating glare on me. The girl finally broke her glare and sighed, "She told Chiron that she was a titan, even he looked shocked. You're telling me she's not a titan?"

Apollo grinned and nodded, he continued to test my patience. I rolled my eyes and looked away, he continued speaking with the girl spewing lies. "She's merely a Demi-goddess. One of the goddesses gave birth in Olympus... we were delivering her to the camp until well, we got stuck." 

He was good at lying, he could create scenarios out of nowhere as if it was sitting in his pocket ready for use. I didn't interject, I simply sat by and let him do the talking. No point is angering him or arguing.

Eventually she shrugged and strolled off leaving Apollo and I alone, I looked over my shoulder at him and frowned. "Why lie on my behalf?" I asked.

"Believe it or not Shiva, but not everyone knows of your existence as titan. It's best to lie for now then explain the complicated truth that would only instill fear in others. If they knew you were a titan they'd fear you, perhaps place a target over your head." Apollo explained, his arms crossed over his chest.

I shook my head, "I didn't ask you to lie for me, I can cover for myself."

"You're too arrogant to be careful. You've already almost exposed yourself multiple times. You wouldn't survive without me for a second!" Apollo sneered.

"And I'm the arrogant one?" I retorted.

Apollo rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby log, his eyes reflecting the fire ablaze in the pit. I watched him curiously, trying to read his emotions. But per usual he was unreadable.

"Might I ask you a question?" I asked breaking the silence.

Apollo nodded slowly but his eyes remained on the flames.

"You had said you had... feelings for me at one point. Why attempt to help me with the Ares plot. You suggested I become romantic with him and make Aphrodite jealous, yet you had-" before I could continue his scoff interrupted me.

"You're far too ignorant to understand. There it is, your arrogance speaking once more. You think you're so damn important but's it's far from that." Apollo sighed. "Not everything is about you."

"I never said that. In fact, I know everyone dislikes me. That I'm a burden." I said looking down at my pale hands.

Apollo hesitated for a moment and finally spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Since the beginning I've been treated with caution not love. Everybody watched me like I was bound to snap at any moment. I've been treated like a burden, a mistake of sorts. So please don't say I'm arrogant when I see exactly what's going on." I snapped, my fists clenching into a ball. I stood up and turned on my heel.

"Shiva-"

Before Apollo could speak further I stormed off to my cabin that night.

The next day was merely work and training, I pulled arrows from their targets as Demi-gods readied their quivers. They were sons and daughters of Apollo, some hunters of Artemis.

As I stood by waiting, the chubby girl from earlier strolled up to me. "I'm Kelly." She simply said.

"I never asked for your name." I sighed as I watched the arrows rip through the air and into their targets with precision. I felt incredibly awkward being surrounded by his children.

"Well, I felt like we got off on the wrong foot. I thought I'd introduce myself and get to know you better." She explained, her calculating eyes watching my expression closely.

"You're nosey." I retorted.

The girl rolled her eyes, "It's not like I've heard that one multiple times. I just want to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Who is your godly parent? Apollo said you were born in Olympus-"

I cut her off, "I don't know." She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion, I swallowed hard and tried my hardest to lie. "I really don't- They found me as a child and nobody claimed me."

Her face rested, she partially believed my lie. "Then why did you say you were a titan before?" 

I paused for a moment, silence filling the space between us. I sighed and pulled the arrows out of their targets, "You only wanted to know one thing."

"So? It's still relevant. It's just a question." She scoffed.

I paused once more, I pondered on an excuse. Remember, being partially honest can disguise a lie and make it more believable. I looked her in the eyes and spoke softly, "It's how I feel."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's how you feel?"

"I call myself a titan because I'm an outcast. I've only been treated like a burden in Olympus, no parents and nobody who loved me. Does that make sense or do you want to continue to prod me with more personal questions?"

Her face remained rested but her eyes read differently, it's almost as if she felt bad. "It's a coping method...?"

I sighed and turned away from her, "I'm done answering questions, go ahead and take what you've learned to your friend group Katy."

"It's Kelly..."

I had walked off before she could speak further.

I spent this night laying in Hera's cabin staring at the ceiling thinking, thinking about what's happened in the past few days and how everything's turned out. I resented Hera, Zeus, Ares, and Apollo. I resented all of them. I felt like none of this would've happened if not for them. I should've minded my own business and worried about myself. For once in my existence my eyes felt heavy.

I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by a loud commotion from outside. I sighed and sat up on the side of my bed, I was still wearing my camp attire and failed to put on sleep ware the night before. The commotion was filed with laughter and yelling, I crumbled and pushed myself up on my feet. I swung open my cabin door and saw a large group of camp members standing in a circle near Ares' cabin. 

They all had smiles on their faces and were laughing about something. One of them looked over their shoulder and saw me, a grin was plastered on their face. He pointed towards me and said something I couldn't hear.

They burst into laughter, I felt a tinge of anger and stomped towards them. My godly arrogance coursing through my veins. 

"You're being loud!" I growled as I reached the group.

"Oh. My bad... I didn't mean to awaken the "Titaness" from her rest." One of them snarled.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back towards them to begin walking away.

"Tell Kronos we said hi-ah wait, he's in Tartarus; where you should be!" One of the girls teased followed by laughter from the crowd.

I froze at the sound of his name. I recognized the name and the negative connotation but couldn't place my finger on it. I couldn't remember. I tried to ignore them once more but they continued to yell after me. "Why the long face? I thought being labeled a titan helps you?"

I turned around, my fists clenched at my side. Kelly ran her mouth and now I'm being humiliated for it. "Don't act like you're any better, we all have an absent parent."

"At least we know who our parents are." 

Why did I care? The titan coping method was a lie, it shouldn't bother me. It's their smug faces and foulness that bothers me.

"Once I'm done here you'll regret this-"

They all burst into loud laughter.

I felt rage boil over me. I didn't feel cold like before, I was stripped of my powers by Zeus. I wish I could freeze them on the spot but nothing happened. As I stood their enraged my head was racing with thoughts. Why am I here? This is a camp for kids, kids who have an absent godly parent. I'm a titaness, I shouldn't be disrespected and placed on the same level as these brats. They're pathetic. I felt trapped.

I lifted my chin up at them and walked away, I didn't walk towards my cabin. I walked towards the entrance of the camp.


	16. “Godly Errands”

I found myself standing at the unoccupied entrance. You'd think it would've been heavily guarded or even watched for that matter, but no soul was in sight. I stood with my hands clenched firmly at my sides, my body facing the archway; the exit of the camp. 

I couldn't muster the courage to take the step, part of me felt like someone WAS watching and I'd pay the consequences if I left. Then again, did I even care what these half mortals thought about me? They sit here and regard me as something lower than them, the disrespect is infuriating. I have never been treated with such blatant contempt and I won't stand for it. My stirring thoughts and boiling rage pushed me over the edge, I finally mustered up the strength to step forward. I tilted my chin up high and walked through the archway. I stopped at the now entrance and turned towards the camp, again, nobody was in sight. 

I felt a smirk creep over my face, "Fools, you think I can be contained in your 'camp'? You were gravely mistaken." I sneered.

With my comment I turned on my heel and began walking away. Strangely I walked without disturbance, without a single issue. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

APOLLO'S POV

"I hope you're decent because I'm coming in anyways!" I called inside Hera's cabin where Shiva was staying. I had been knocking restlessly at her door waiting for an answer but of course she'd ignore me like a child.

I pushed open the door and observed the inside of the cabin before stepping in, I scanned the room and took a step in. It was cold, of course it was cold, and dark. There was no Shiva in sight. "Where could she be...?" I pondered aloud. 

"And you're concerned... why?"

I turned around to find Kelly standing in the doorway of the cabin, she had a smirk plastered on her chubby face like she stole candy from a child.

I rolled my eyes, "Just because I allowed myself in doesn't mean everyone can just barge in." I looked over my shoulder and continued, "Don't question my concerns."

The girls eyes glinted with something, an unknown emotion. "She stormed off."

"What do you mean she stormed off?" I scoffed at her.

"Some of the kids from the Ares cabin were picking on her." Kelly said shrugging. My senses told me she was keeping something else from me...

"Why would they pick on her?" I asked crossing my arms.

She grinned, "I wouldn't know."

She was lying. I can tell.

I squinted my eyes at her, "Must you forget that I'm the god of truth?"

Her grin fell from her lips and her face remained blank, she shook her head. "It's just, she was going around calling herself a titan and-"

I sighed before she could finish. Foolish Shiva. She's far too naive to fend for herself, let alone deal with adolescents picking on her for it. She was helpless. 

"Where did she storm off to?" I asked.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know. I just saw her heading away from the cabins. I don't know where she went."

She wasn't lying nor withholding information from me, but part of my lacked trust in this Kelly girl.

A gentle smile crept on her face, she tucked her brown hair behind her ear and spoke softly. "She's very temporal. I'm sure she'll get over it and return to her cabin in a few."

I didn't respond and simply looked at her, she was short and stocky yet cute. Her brown hair met her shoulders in ringlets and she had doe like brown eyes matched with a button face. She wasn't bad but she wasn't gorgeous. At the same time I felt placed under some kind of spell, like I took every word she spoke to heart. 

I shook my head out of the daze and nodded, "You're probably right. I'll check later then."

Part of me still felt uneasy however... I would simply have to wait and see.

SHIVA'S POV

If only I had my full capabilities and wasn't compromised by Zeus. It's simply unfair, I didn't ask to be titan or any of that. I was accustomed to a life style and now it's gone! I walked and walked and walked. My feet kicked at the rocks of the pavement and my eyes scanned through the towering trees taking in the wilderness. I practically gasped when I heard the crunch of rocks from a distance, I backed away as it grew louder only to reveal a... black shiny and moving box appearing over the hill. It moved towards me and came to halt. A door flew open revealing a young woman in a black trench coat sitting in the back.

"Get in Shiva." The woman ordered, her voice stern yet convincing. I tried to take in her appearance but it was a blur for some reason. I shrugged and crawled into the moving box, the door shut behind me and I was sat upon a leather chair next to the woman.

"Who are you? And what is this moving box." I asked.

"It's you're favorite adoptive mother."

"Eh-Hera?" I suggested confused.

The woman nodded and suddenly her face cleared. "Indeed, and this is a car not a 'moving box' my dear." She retorted.

I squeezed my lips into a thin line and glared at her, "Why are you here?"

Hera sighed and fluffed her brown curls out onto her shoulders, "You'd be helpless without me dear, just like you were with that little stunt you pulled."

"You mean we?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyways, Zeus has been busying himself with earthly business; probably some broad, and I've been terribly bored AND concerned of course. Despite everything I was still your mother in a way, I took care of you and developed a dearest relationship with you-"

"What is it you want from me?"

Hera gave up her rambling and cut to the point, "Look, I can help you receive your powers back if you help me!"

"Why should I help you? The last time I helped anyone I ended up getting cast out of Olympus." I retorted.

"Well dear, the last time only went wrong because you didn't listen to me! This time I'll make sure you do what you're told and we'll both get what we want in the end!" She said as she began pouring herself a glass of champagne.

"Hera-"

"Mother." She corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "Mother, I'm tired of dealing other gods and half mortals. I just want to spend time alone, powers or not."

"I don't blame you, those half mortals especially. Products of infidelity and sexual misconduct. They're disgusting truly. Some gods and goddesses can't keep it in their pants." She sighed.

I wanted to interject but she wasn't wrong in the slightest. I agreed with her. It gave me discomfort at the sheer amount of godly children running around. But I already knew where her hatred was rooted from, Hercules and the mortals Zeus has affairs with.

"How will me helping you benefit you? What are you wanting me to do?" I asked.

Hera smiled gently, "I won't tell you exactly. You'll find out along the way my dear. I just have some errands I need you to run for me."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're not doing a good job at convincing me."

She nodded sympathetically, "Just trust me and give it time. What else do you have to lose?"

She wasn't wrong.

Call me naive but I agreed to her terms, I was terribly bored and somewhat resentful. I found myself meddling in godly business once again.


End file.
